Por los Médeci
by katlyn cullen
Summary: HCL2 Estudiosos de la antropología se ven enfrentados en una investigación que levanta pasiones y sentimientos desenfrenados que ninguno de los dos creyó poseer.El deseo y la pasión por el renacimiento italiano desencadenan la atracción inevitable.
1. Por los Médeci

**Hateful Lemonade Contest 2.****  
><strong>

**Título****: Por los Médeci**

**Rated: M**

**Penname: Katlync**

**Pareja: Edward & Bella**

**Palabras: 6,584.**

**Disclaimer****/Renuncia: Meyer es la creativa dueña de los personajes de Crepúsculo, yo sólo soy una fan que se divierte poniendo a sus personajes en diversas facetas. No se pretende ninguna violación al derecho de autor con esto.**

**Summary/Resumen: HCL2 Dos estudiosos de la antropología se ven enfrentados en una investigación que levanta pasiones y sentimientos desenfrenados que ninguno de los dos creyó poseer. El deseo y la pasión por el renacimiento italiano desencadenan la atracción inevitable de estos dos profesionales rivales.**

**Gracias a Gine y Nayra de BetasFanfiction por la edición.**

**. . .**

"_**Es imposible amar algo ni odiar algo, sin empezar a conocerlo." Leonardo Da Vinci.**_

_**. . .**_

El clima cálido del mediterráneo, balanceaba el cabello de Isabella Swan mientras conducía al museo estatal erigido sobre la capilla Médeci en la Basílica de San Lorenzo (1) en Florencia, Italia. Tenía ya dos años en el puesto de directora del museo, pese a ser americana y no italiana como se esperaría, sin embargo, su doctorado en antropología realizado en ese país la hicieron acreedora de los méritos y la experiencia requerida para erguirse con el puesto.

Mientras manejaba por la carretera desde su vieja y recién restaurada casa que emulaba el modelo renacentista de las casas de Toscana, sonó la alarma de su agenda en su i-phone, distrayéndola de la vista de la carretera por unos segundos. Fue en ese momento que escuchó un grito que le hizo volver la vista al frente y frenar su auto.

—¡Mire por donde va, es luz peatonal! — gritó un hombre que terminaba de cruzar la calle en ese momento. Mientras, Isabella caía en cuenta que la luz había cambiado y ella no se había detenido.

Ella miró al hombre de ojos verdes chispeantes, trató de sonreír y emitir una disculpa para que él la leyera de sus labios. Visibles desde la orilla de la calle ya que su auto descapotado, tenía la capota recogida para que los rayos del sol matutino le llegaran a su pálida piel. Pero no recibió del hombre el menor ademán de aceptación de disculpa, ya que el mismo se volteó todo enfurruñado en una letanía de improperios que ella no pudo escuchar.

Isabella dejó pasar el mal momento dándole finalizar a la alarma del i-phone que anunciaba la reunión con el jefe del patronato que financiaba parte de los estudios que se llevaban adelante en el museo. Veinte minutos después llego a su lugar de trabajo. Un palacio hermoso, construido hace tanto tiempo con enormes columnas en sus pasillos que coronan largos corredores internos y externos. Desde su vista frontal puede verse ante la plaza del mismo nombre y desde lo alto es coronado por una cúpula conocida como _Capella dei Principi_.

Luego de haberse detenido por gasolina y café, Entró en el vestíbulo de su oficina y saludó a Gianna su secretaria que le anunció que el señor Montesco ya se encontraba en la sala de juntas.

Isabella, dejo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho que comunicaba a la sala de juntas y en ese momento chocó con un mar glacial verde oscuro que la miraron con incredulidad.

Ella desvió la mirada para fijarse en Pietro Montesco que estaba sentado junto al hombre de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo rebelde que... _¡Oh! por Dios santo,_ era el mismo hombre que ella estuvo a punto de atropellar a unas cuadras atrás.

Isabella Swan, haciendo alarde de su hidalguía y entereza se esforzó por recomponerse y buscar su voz donde se había escondido, pero el señor Montesco la salvó de la penosa situación, aún sin saberlo.

—Oh mi _querida_ _Bella_, _buongiorno __belleza — _dijo Montesco, en su acostumbrada mezcla de su idioma Italiano y el de Isabella.

— Buongiorno— contestó ella.

— Te presento a Edward Cullen, el patronato le ha contratado para que realice el estudio de las teorías del asesinato de la familia de Cosimo de Médeci.

— ¿Cullen, dijo? — cuestionó Isabella, con un alto grado de descortesía hacia su colega. Recordando que un Cullen era el responsable de la calamidad de la excavación hecha a la tumba de los Médecis en 1940.

—Sí, Cullen es mi apellido —, dijo el hasta ese momento el silencioso desconocido que ya no lo era tanto.

—Bella, el doctor Cullen es un gran especialista en el arte renacentista y tiene una especialidad en la familia Médeci —, dijo Montesco notando la tensión en el aire.

Isabella respiró hondo guardándose para sí sus opiniones acerca de los Cullen expertos en nada, que dañaron toda la excavación en los años cuarenta. Tomó un respiro y le tendió la mano, pidiendo al cielo que su excesivo rubor no estuviese subiendo para hacerle pasar vergüenza denotando algo de lo que en su interior sentía.

-Bienvenido a Italia- dijo ella sintiendo la mano de él envolver la suya, cubriéndola una extraña sensación en el roce de sus dedos contra las manos de ella.

— _Sono nato in Inghilterra ma ho vissuto in Italia la maggior parte del tempo_* —.dijo en un muy fluido Italiano.

Isabella sintió sus vísceras arder al ver el despliegue egocéntrico de Cullen.

—_Sono lieto di darvi il benvenuti al museo de Italia_**— dijo ella en italiano a su vez, sin dejarse amedrentar.

— ¡Oh! pueden comunicarse en italiano o en inglés como se sientan cómodos—informó Montesco.

—Grazie—, dijeron ambos a la vez mirándose como midiéndose uno al otro. Luego de ello Montesco se dirigió a ella diciendo -: Bella, los dejo para que puedan hacer el plan de trabajo, requiero el informe en una semana para así dejárselo saber a los otros miembros en la reunión mensual del patronato.

—Lo tendrá sin falta— dijo Isabella observando como Pietro Montesco dejaba la sala de juntas y pensando cómo enfrentar al hombre que casi atropella que se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella dirigiéndose hacia una de las sillas de la mesa de reuniones.

—Disculpe por lo de esta maña... — no la dejó terminar interrumpiéndola.

—No le perdono nada _senorita_, *** usted es una irresponsable, que juega con su vida chateando por celular cuando maneja.

Isabella que había tomado asiento se removió incómoda en el mismo, mientras trataba de poner más distancia entre ese hombre imbécil y ella, desconociendo esa indescriptible sensación entre las ganas de matarlo o mirar cuan bien formado tenía el cuerpo que se reflejaba en el contorno del traje gris que vestía.

—¿Qué dice? —Preguntó ella incrédula.

—Que seguro usted Bella, tiene gente que la quiere y anda arriesgando su vida sin escarmentar o pensar en las consecuencias — terminó diciendo él.

Ella al escucharlo sintió que la juzgaba sin conocerla y sin bases y se sintió altamente humillada, ya que se había tomado el tiempo para intentar disculparse y él en cambio la agredía. Se armó de valor y le dijo:

—Doctor Cullen, soy una mujer adulta y no le permito que se exprese de esa manera de mí en mi presencia. Usted no me conoce.

—Se equivoca, conozco a las mujeres insensibles como usted, créame. Estaré fuera mientras se me asignan mis oficinas correspondientes, _senorita_ Bella.

—Doctora Isabella para usted—, dijo ella mientras se levantaba dejándolo solo en la sala de juntas y ella se perdía por la puerta que comunicaba con su despacho.

Edward Cullen no sabía qué le había pasado con la doctora Bella Swan, pero había perdido los estribos como un adolescente. No entendía por qué le preocupó su poco interés y su irresponsabilidad al usar el celular mientras conducía, si hubiese estado en otra ciudad de Italia tal vez estaría herida. Alejó ese pensamiento de inmediato ya que la sola idea, hizo que lo invadiera una rara sensación pero fue tan fuerte y desoladora que ni siquiera sintió que tocaban la puerta de la sala de juntas y menos escuchó a la secretaria de la doctora Gianna, que abría la puerta de la sala de juntas.

Cuando Isabella Swan regresó a su oficina esa mañana, estaba furiosa con ese hombre mal educado y pretensioso. Le había hablado en italiano pensando que por ser americana no conocería el idioma ¿por quién la tomaba ese hombre? Ya le demostraría a ese estúpido quien estaba al mando en este museo. Seguramente era igual de irresponsable que su predecesor James Cullen que dirigió la excavación que casi hace que se perdieran los restos de la familia Médeci. Sí, seguramente era un profesional mediocre como su familiar.

Lo que Isabella Swan no sabía, era el efecto adicional que ese hombre tendría en ella. Desde el día que lo conoció hizo que en ella despertara el deseo de estar siempre presentable. Quería que él siempre la viera hermosa, combinada en vestuario. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando sin razón o necesidad de renovación de vestuario, justo el fin de semana siguiente a conocerlo terminó pasando la tarde en una renombrada tienda por departamento de la zona. No obstante, su coraza de moda, no servían de nada para identificar las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando por alguna razón coincidían en los pasillos del museo, o en el área del sótano donde estaban los laboratorios y las oficinas de investigación y clasificación.

. . .

La oficina que se le asignó a Cullen estaba precisamente ubicada al lado del laboratorio en la parte inferior del museo. Se comunicaba con los anaqueles que contenían los huesos de los Médeci que su tío hace más de sesenta años removió. El estigma de esa excavación lo había seguido durante años y esta era su oportunidad para reivindicar a la familia.

Su tío realizo una excavación descontrolada y los huesos fueron mal clasificados y dejados en cajas, sin ningún orden. Lo único positivo de esa exploración fue que las ropas que usaban los cuerpos, estaban ahora preservados en vitrinas del museo, lo que permitía a Edward ordenar pruebas científicas para demostrar la teoría de que Cosimo I de Médeci (2) no fue el asesino de su esposa e hijos pequeños.

La tesis doctoral de Edward fue presentar una hipótesis de que ellos habían muerto de enfermedades endémicas y se basó en los diarios de Cosimo, donde se describen síntomas que bien podían explicar las muertes, pero pese a que su tesis fue un A más, la teoría no fue aceptada por los escépticos historiadores y menos por las mentes de la antropología y la arqueología moderna de la Italia científica.

Edward sabía que Bella Swan formaba parte de los profesionales que había hecho despliegues despectivos en el medio profesional en contra de su tío y eso lo enfurecía. Maldición, esa mujer lo llevaba a límites insospechados cada vez que estaba cerca, él sentía su temperamento subir a mil, era como si ella sacara su furia y a la vez lo calmase. Para colmo era tan atractiva que cuando no quería matarla por algún comentario, quería tocarla, besarla, abrazarla, todo lo que significara ponerlo tieso como una roca y eso lo hacía sentir como un pervertido.

Durante la primera semana se la pasaron antagonizando sobre los temas del informe; ahí descubrió cuan arraigada estaba ella a la tesis de que Cosimo era un asesino despiadado y por más que había tratado de hacerle ver la evidencia en contra de su posible participación en la muerte de sus hijos, ella le refutó cada una de sus hipótesis de manera tajante y grosera.

Ambos se reunieron con algunos miembros del patronato para presentar el plan de trabajo de las próximas cinco semanas, pero para el colmo de males de los dos, Pietro pidió que Swan supervisara el trabajo de Cullen ¿Cómo podría ella supervisar una teoría en la que no creía sin sabotearla? Fue la pregunta que se hizo Edward de inmediato y pronto supo la respuesta: _entorpeciendo la investigación_.

. . .

Y sí que lo hizo, Isabella Swan, se demoró en cada formulario o petición hecha por el Dr. Edward Cullen para su investigación por espacio de semana y media, luego de que se le asignó la supervisión del trabajo de él.

Lo que colmó el vaso y lo derramo fue cuando ella se fue de la oficina justo cuando él le dejaba a Gianna la reiteración número veinte de la solicitud de aprobación del examen de ADN del vestido con el que fue enterrado Giovani de Medici. Había un pedazo de tela fuera del vidrio de exhibición que estaba dentro de las cajas que la excavación de 1940 dejó. Lo habían restaurado pero al parecer el trozo que faltaba fue reproducido y el original se mantenía aún dentro de las cajas preservantes del museo, él lo había visto dentro de los inventarios y se tomó el tiempo de buscar la codificación precisa para que no hubiera demoras y pudiese hacerse la prueba.

Ese examen sería concluyente junto con sus otros hallazgos no compartidos aún y podría liberar a Cosimo del epíteto de asesino, mal endilgado. Edward estaba convencido de que Cosimo había sido un tirano en la política, pero no un parricida. (3). Edward la vio ignorarlo y no pudo dejarlo pasar. Que se creía esa mujer, lo había ignorado y había llevado su afrenta a límites personales y lo que era peor los había llevado a su vez al ámbito profesional. Por ello la increpó sumamente disgustado.

—¿Se va?

—Tengo una reunión y no veo porqué tenga que darle explicaciones, doctor Cullen.

—Pues claro que me las debe ¿sabe cuántas veces he solicitado estas pruebas y todas están en su despacho, sin que alguna haya sido siquiera revisada?

—¿Insinúa que no hago mi trabajo? —señaló ella visiblemente disgustada. Tanto que su rubor subió violentamente en cuestión de segundos. Pero lo que más le enojaba era que esa discusión le gustaba y su cuerpo se tornaba anhelante. Se colocó las manos en la cintura tratando de contenerse y calmarse a sí misma.

—No, al contrario creo que usted se está tomando el trabajo de sabotearme—. Le respondió algo sarcástico Edward. Mientras, Gianna observaba las chispas de rabia saltar de ambos. Uno frente al otro justo al lado del escritorio de la secretaria de Isabella.

—No le permito que me hable así —, reitero ella mientras se ajustaba la cartera sobre el hombro, en un gesto nervioso.

—Le dejaré de hablar así cuando usted me demuestre que es lo suficientemente madura para aceptar que hay divergencias personales que no deben llevarse al tema laboral o científico—.dijo Edward tan enfurecido que se encontraba rojo de ira. Él la miró con sus ojos tan oscuros que ella no sabía si era rabia o deseo y eso le asustó y mandó un mensaje directo a sus partes íntimas, largamente dormidas.

El Doctor Cullen dio media vuelta para retirarse a su despacho donde se quedó el resto de la tarde.

Isabella Swan revisó cada una de las solicitudes que había mantenido retenidas y las justificaciones de cada una estaban tan bien hechas que ella pudo darse cuenta que él era un profesional, pero su orgullo era demasiado para aceptarlo, sin embargo, le daría la oportunidad de realizar esa prueba más por curiosidad que porque aceptara la derrota del arrogante hombre en el sótano de abajo.

Ella se sentía humillada, degradada y excitada. Estaba loca, sí, debía ser eso. ¿Cómo querer ahorcar a alguien y a su vez desear desnudarlo? Eso era risible, se dijo ella. Se encerró en su despacho el resto de la tarde, canceló la cita que tenía fuera y se quedó en su oficina. No tenía fuerzas luego de esa discusión. Su rabia era opacada por otra cosa que ella no quería reconocer y menos quería racionalizar.

. . .

Edward Cullen había estudiado tanto la historia de ese Médeci en particular que casi podía recrear cada triunfo o fracaso de la vida de ese hombre, pero la que importaba en su estudio era la parte privada de su vida. Cosimo de Médeci había desposado en el año 1539, a la edad de veinte años a Leonor de Toledo. La razón de esa unión fue que él buscaba una esposa que pudiera ayudarle a reforzar su posición política. A su vez el Emperador Carlos V había visto con buenos ojos una alianza con los Médeci que le permitiera mantener tropas españolas dentro de los territorios toscanos. Y tras un primer intento fallido de casarse con Margarita de la misma casa familiar que Leonor pero viuda; siguió en turno como candidata perfecta Leonor, hija del Virrey de Nápoles y nieta del segundo Duque de Alba. Leonor era una joven hermosa y provenía de uno de los linajes más importantes de España. Según algunos estudios hechos por el doctor Cullen, ellos habían tenido un primer encuentro en la villa di Poggioa Caino y luego de un corto cortejo celebraron con grandes fiestas la boda en la basílica de San Lorenzo de Florencia. Por la documentación de la vida de ellos y los once hijos que tuvieron, el retrato de Leonor que él personalmente encargó al famoso pintor Bronzino, actualmente en exhibición en el mismo museo. Aunque solo de paso ya que sería trasladado a Uffizi (4) luego de la investigación, donde estaría exhibido de forma permanente; No parecía ser sólo conveniencia.

Dentro del estudio que estaba redactando con tanta pasión por las últimas tres horas eran evidencia según su percepción de lo contrario. Aunque tampoco podía ocultarse que gracias a ese matrimonio, Cosimo accedió a la gran riqueza de su mujer y garantizó la alianza con el Virrey de Nápoles.

Pero ese dinero no fue utilizado en la política, no, por el contrario ellos lo utilizaron, sobre todo la dote de ella, para iniciar su colección de antigüedades etruscas y egipcias, ahora repartidas por el museo que precisamente dirigía la tirana de Isabella Swan. Una de las más grandes incrédulas del amor entre ellos y ferviente defensora de las teorías del asesinato.

Y aquí estaba él tratando de llevar el estudio adelante, contra todo pronóstico. Aunque ahora era más importante para él demostrarle a ella cuan equivocada estaba, que restaurar la reputación de su familia en la arqueología. Eso había pasado a segundo plano ya que ella era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Su inteligencia lo llamaba como moscas a la miel, pero su rebeldía e imposición y hasta su falta de interés en él, era lo que lo hacía querer tenerla a ella. No a su puesto renombrado en la comunidad científica, no, a ella.

Cuando discutieron más temprano él no sólo saco su frustración investigativa a flote, sino también la sexual, esa que estaba oculta bajo capas de mal humor y en ocasiones hasta recubierta de una falsa serenidad.

Había estado fantaseando con ella todos los días de esta semana y estaba a punto de tener que ir a calmarse él mismo. Verla hoy con su porte imperial americano y su esencia entre mujer indignada y seductora, siguió acrecentándose en cada letra que escribía en su ordenador y luego de darle punto final a sus conclusiones le dio imprimir al borrador del estudio, con prueba de ADN o no, él tenía suficiente para comprobar la inocencia de Cosimo en la muerte de su esposa e hijos.

Ciento veinte páginas impresas después, estaba el doctor Cullen ordenando las mismas cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió. Él levanto la mirada y la vio. La misma ropa de horas atrás lo perturbo nuevamente. Ella llevaba un vestido de corte recto corto que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, enmarcadas por unos zapatos de punta en sus delicados pies. El saco del vestido era pequeño y estaba abierto dejando ver el corte en uve que bajaba hasta la comisura de los senos, dejando entrever que dentro se guardaba un tesoro para tocar y degustar, pero lo que realmente lo dejó totalmente a merced de su rabia pasional fue que _¡oh maldita sea!_ las medias. Sus medias llegaban a un liguero que las sostenía sobre sus muslos.

Edward se levantó un poco turbado y aunque no era lo que quería la recibió de mal talante.

—_La Regina di ghiaccio è degna di entrare in grotta del lupo_—**** murmuro más para sí mismo que para ella y luego dijo —: ¿Qué se le ofrece, doctora Swan?

—Le traía la autorización para sus pruebas, doctor.

—¿Sabe cuánto espere por ellas? Acabo de dejar el maldito informe sin las pruebas porque usted simplemente optó por ignorarme los últimos veinte días —. Arremetió él totalmente iracundo.

—Veinte días. ¿De qué habla usted? está delirando— dijo ella a la defensiva, mientras buscaba en su mente registro de lo que él señalaba.

Él se acercó a ella como el lobo que en su murmullo había descrito, encarándola muy cerca de su rostro, violando el espacio corporal entre ellos totalmente. Ella se movió un poco incómoda chocando fuertemente con la pared cercana a la puerta. El dolor del golpe sólo hizo que se sintiera más aturdida por las emociones. Mientras él tiraba las páginas que aún sostenía en su mano derecha, para poder utilizarla para aprisionarla contra la pared.

Ella no supo como quedó entre dos paredes. Una de carne firme y músculos perteneciente a Edward Cullen y la pared de arcilla y piedra que dividía el despacho de él, con el pasillo que llevaba al laboratorio del museo y los archivos artísticos del mismo. Pero una fuerza mayor que ella que se combinaba con las chispas en los ojos verdes de él la mantuvo allí quieta, expectante y de alguna manera _sumisa_.

—Dígame ahora, doctora ¿qué más desea del solícito, doctor Cullen? —Preguntó despectivamente él, aprisionándola con su cuerpo y permitiendo que ella sintiera su masculinidad dentro de esa presión. Isabella jadeó un poco por la impresión lo que él aprovechó para golpear ferozmente su boca con sus labios, abriéndose paso en ella, inundándola con su sabor.

Él sabía a menta y algo más que no podía determinar, ella no sólo le correspondió con sus labios, sino que arremetió contra la lengua de él. Envolviéndola y punzando como lo hacía la de él en la suya. Lo deseaba, lo quería, le necesitaba y esta revelación la hizo sentirse extremadamente mojada y esencialmente _mujer_. No una doctora con especialidades antropológicas. Mujer pura y esencialmente. Una mujer que quería que ese hombre que la estaba besando despiadadamente le devolviera esa femineidad escondida tras la imagen de mujer científica y reservada. Ésta era la verdadera razón por la que lo agredía, porque desde que lo conoció estaba pendiente de su vestir, de su apariencia y de estar siempre presentable y antagónicamente entonces le evitaba cada vez que podía, pero ahora no lo haría por Dios, él era todo sensualidad y poder envolviéndola y tocándola.

Las manos de Edward viajaron hasta el borde de su vestido y fueron subiendo con él acariciando sus piernas cubiertas por las medias hasta llegar al punto en que su piel quedaba descubierta. El toque de esa piel le quemó y esto hizo que se dedicara a seguir acariciando la piel tersa de ella hasta llegar a sus bragas.

—Eres preciosa—. Le dijo él en un murmullo junto a su oído mientras sus manos arrancaban la diminuta prenda negra que llevaba ella bajo el liguero, dejando el espacio libre para poder tocar sus pliegues suaves y cálidos, chorreados de humedad y su esencia femenina.

Ella gimió cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo que todo aquí era desproporcionado él la estaba tocando en sus partes íntimas deliciosamente, pero él aún seguía vestido.

—Y tú un ingrato que está demasiado vestido— dijo ella con voz delirante de deseo, mientras sin ninguna advertencia le desanudaba la corbata e introducía sus dedos apartando sin delicadeza la camisa hasta encontrar la piel del pecho de él. Ahora el turno de gemir fue de él que con un movimiento se separó un poco de ella en su parte superior para deshacerse del saco y la camisa. Mientras ella le ayudaba con la correa de su pantalón. Cediendo cansada de huir de lo nuevo. De las sensaciones que él hizo surgir en ella, de todas sus dudas y ninguna de sus relaciones efímeras y cortas la prepararon para las avasalladores sensaciones que estaba experimentando y trataría de vivirlas al máximo _sólo por esta vez._

Las prendas de ambos se encontraron rápidamente entrelazadas también en el suelo. Pero cuando ella se iba a despojar de su liguero él la detuvo.

-No, eso se queda Dijo él mientras con sus ojos recorría el cuerpo desnudo de ella, solo vestido con las medias, el liguero y los zapatos.

—Esta es la visión más sensual de una mujer que he tenido jamás— dijo Edward con voz ronca, acercándose de nuevo a ella mientras la volvía aprisionar contra la pared y la besaba hambrienta y seductoramente.

—Ahora necesito que te abras para mí —, dijo. Emitiendo la orden de tal manera que ella no sintió que fuese una imposición, sino más bien una sugestiva sugerencia; y así lo hizo. Abrió las piernas mientras él se deslizaba hacia abajo dejando tras sí, una línea de besos hasta llegar a sus pliegues y con sus dedos índice y pulgar los separaba para poder tener un mejor acceso a _su centro._

Edward, lamió, probó y degustó toda la húmeda cavidad de ella, mientras Isabella gemía y se contorsionaba del placer que ese hombre le estaba prodigando. Pero abruptamente él detuvo sus atenciones a su clítoris y ella casi llora y suplica por más. Pero esto no fue necesario debido a que Edward se detuvo sólo para poder posicionarse en su entrada. Para ello la levantó un poco haciendo que sus nalgas quedaran pegadas a la pared y sus piernas le rodearan. Quedando su centro expuesto en línea recta hacia su miembro totalmente erguido, chorreante, anhelante.

Ellos se miraron directamente a los ojos ella dando un permiso implícito y él aceptando el regalo. Dura y rápidamente él se introdujo en ella, una sola estocada fuerte y vigorosa que los estremeció a ambos. Iniciando una danza, rítmica, mutua y con cadencia. La música que sus cuerpos describían era descomunal. Sonido de cuerpos chocando, de labios buscándose y de piel estrechándose en cálidos y sudorosos roces. Caricias sensitivas que los llevaban a experimentar sensaciones dormidas. Ambos estaban disfrutando del placer de una entrega llena de rabia, placer prohibido y algo más que ninguno de los dos iba a analizar ahora que sus mentes vagaban por el limbo del placer.

Los movimientos de ambos se hicieron más acelerados hasta que ella sucumbió a un clímax explosivo y seductor. Su vientre se contrajo alrededor de él, oprimiéndolo y ordeñándolo por completo haciendo que él terminara derramando su semilla en ella.

Sus respiraciones aceleradas por el momento compartido fueron lentamente disminuyendo y luego de la pasión pasada, ambos tomaban cuenta de lo sucedido entre ellos.

Ella lo empujó un poco para hacerse espacio entre la pared y él. Edward le permitió moverse mientras ella recogía su vestido para ponérselo, rápidamente y no sin desconcierto él siguiendo su ejemplo buscó algunas de sus prendas de vestir. El silencio reinaba en la habitación haciéndose pesado. En un momento en que Edward se volteó en busca de su correa escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras la voluptuosa y seductora mujer que hasta hace unos minutos él poseía.

Al terminar de vestirse vio en el suelo las prendas íntimas de la doctora Swan. Tomó el brasiere del suelo y las bragas destrozadas y las metió en su bolsillo dejando las páginas de su estudio regadas en el suelo. Necesitaba salir de allí donde el olor de ella imperaba mezclado con el olor a sexo y deseo.

. . .

Los días subsiguientes el doctor Cullen no coincidió ni una vez con la doctora Swan, pero contradictoriamente todas sus peticiones fueron aprobadas y su estudio finalizó a tiempo para la presentación ante la comunidad científica en la materia y varios estudiosos del arte renacentista.

El día de la exposición Edward se encontraba en extremo nervioso, espero por este momento tanto tiempo, pero le molestaba _ella._

La doctora Swan había sido un fantasma, su oficina estuvo vacía por días y luego de su candente encuentro, él no había conversado con ella. No estaba seguro de que ella sentía respecto a ese día y menos cómo reaccionaría cuando estuviesen en una habitación rodeados de gente, porque de estar solos él no dudaba en su decisión. Iría por ella porque cada día luego de ese encuentro la había anhelado. Una Diosa del sexo era esa mujer y él daría lo que fuera por volverla a tener tal y como lo había hecho aquella noche.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba a la vista cuando se subió al pódium frente a sus espectadores. Su discurso inició y como siempre sucedía se perdió a sí mismo en la elocuencia de su defensa hacia ese tirano, político enamorado, como veía él a Cosimo I de Médeci. En su alocución mostró los hechos tal cual sucedieron; Cosimo pese a los consejos que recibió llevo a su esposa, quien sufría de Tuberculosis (5) a la costa para que se sanase, no obstante, en la costa la malaria había proliferado y lejos de encontrar salud, los hijos pequeños de ambos fallecieron a causa de ésta enfermedad. (6)

La frágil salud de Leonor no aguantó tan duro golpe y falleció poco después. Se dice que ellos contrajeron la enfermedad durante un viaje a Pisa, donde esperaban curarse de la tuberculosis que proliferaba por las condiciones de insalubridad, de la que Leonor quiso refugiarse en el Palazzo Pitti de Oltrarno. (7)

—Muchos triunfos y conquistas se le atribuyen a Cosimo I de Médeci—, decía Edward Cullen en su discurso—, apenas fue investido emitió un decreto en el que excluía a Lorenzino y a sus descendientes de cualquier derecho de sucesión, desautorizó al Consejo y asumió la autoridad absoluta. Restauró la dinastía de los Médici, que gobernó Florencia hasta el mandato del último Gran Duque, Juan Gastón de Médici. Las estructuras gubernamentales que promovió permanecieron vigentes incluso hasta su absorción por el Imperio austrohúngaro y hasta que se proclamó el Reino de Italia.

"La tiranía de Cosimo I causó el exilio voluntario de varios notables de la ciudad. Ellos obtuvieron el apoyo de Francia para derribar a Cosimo. A finales de julio de 1537 incursionaron en Toscana comandados por Piero Strozzi, quien era esposo de una Médici de la rama de Lorenzino e hijo de una Médici. Cosimo reunió sus mejores tropas, al mando de Alessandro Vitelli y enfrentó a sus enemigos en Montemurlo el 1 de agosto de 1537, donde cercó el castillo en que se refugiaban. El asedio duró pocas horas y terminó con la captura de los asediados. Toda su vida Cosme demostró crueldad contra quienes se rebelaron contra su dominio. Creía además necesario hacer ver que su despotismo se ejercía principalmente contra los nobles y los ricos burgueses florentinos y no contra el pueblo. — Explicaba Cullen —. Pero su mayor conquista fue Leonor de Toledo, ya que a pesar de haber comenzado como un matrimonio por conveniencia política y económica, el amor de Cosimo y Leonor llegó a ser evidente y él no pudo recuperarse de la pena por el fallecimiento de ella. Por eso señores, es inaceptable la tesis acerca del asesinato de Cosimo a su mujer e hijos…"

El doctor Cullen prosiguió con su discurso dando los resultados de sus investigaciones, mientras en las cercanías del pódium una hermosa mujer escuchaba con atención toda su alocución. Cada palabra que ese hombre profería echaba por tierra cada una de las teorías que ella misma había apoyado, cegada por la rabia en contra de alguien que jamás conoció. Por ello había desconocido las reacciones de su cuerpo. Había saboteado a un colega en un afán de hacerlo fracasar en su proyecto, sólo porque ella no concebía que un Médeci pudiese tener un lado amable. Su miedo a sentir y dejarse llevar también colaboró a semejante exabrupto. Edward Cullen le había enseñado en unas semanas, sobre humildad, deseo de superación y dedicación y, todo eso lo había hecho por Los Médeci. Una familia famosa por sus crueldades pero también ahora famosa por la unidad en el amor. Por los Médeci, quien lo diría.

Fin

. . .

_Sono nato in Inghilterra ma ho vissuto in Italia la maggior parte del tempo _* Nací en Inglaterra pero he vivido en Italia la mayor parte del tiempo.

_Sono lieto di darvi il benvenuti al museo de Italia _** Me complace darle la bienvenida al museo de Italia.

_Senorita_ *** señorita.

_La Regina di ghiaccio è degna di entrare in grotta del lupo _**** La reina del hielo se digna a entrar en la cueva del lobo.

. . .

1. La Capilla de los Médici (Cappelle medicee en italiano) en la Basílica de San Lorenzo de Florencia comprende dos estructuras añadidas al diseño original de Brunelleschi, actualmente es un museo estatal de Florencia y lugar de sepultura de la familia Medici, celebrando además el poder de los Médici como Grandes Duques de Toscana. La Sagrestia Nuova (Sacristía Nueva) fue diseñada por Miguel Ángel. La Capella dei Principi (Capilla de los Príncipes) de los siglos XVI y XVII, está totalmente cubierta con un revestimiento de mármol coloreado incrustado con pietra dura.

2. Cosme I de Médici (Cosimo en italiano) hijo del comandante Giovanni dalle Bande Nere y de Maria Salviati, llegó al poder el año 1537, con sólo 17 años, después del asesinato del duque de FlorenciaAlessandro de Médici. El crimen fue ordenado por Lorenzino de Médici, primo lejano del duque, quien quiso aprovechar la ocasión para sustituir a su pariente y adquirir el poder en Florencia.

Ninguna de las familias más importantes estaba en condiciones de pretender el puesto de los Médici; ninguna parecía oponerse a la fagocitación del imperio de Carlos V o, eventualmente, a la restauración de la República Florentina, cuando Cosme, un perfecto desconocido, apareció en la ciudad, seguido de unos pocos siervos. Ellos venían de Mugello, donde había crecido después de la muerte de su padre y pretendió hacerse nombrar Duque, no obstante de pertenecer a una rama secundaria de la familia. En efecto, vista su juventud y su apariencia modesta, muchos personajes influyentes de la Florencia de la época, esperaban encontrar a un joven débil, distraído, atraído solamente por la caza y las mujeres; una persona fácil de influenciar. Cosme, fue entonces, nombrado jefe de gobierno con una cláusula según la cual, el poder sería ejercido por el Consejo de los 48. Pero Cosme había heredado por entero el espíritu batallador y, a veces cruel, de su abuela Caterina Sforza. Apenas fue investido emitió un decreto en el que excluía a Lorenzino y a sus descendientes de cualquier derecho de sucesión, desautorizo al Consejo y asumió la autoridad absoluta. Restauró la dinastía de los Médici, que gobernó Florencia hasta el mandato del último Gran Duque, Juan Gastón de Médici (1671-1737). Las estructuras gubernamentales que promovió permanecieron vigentes incluso hasta su absorción por el Imperio austrohúngaro y hasta que se proclamó el Reino de Italia.

3. Se llama parricidio al homicidio cometido en la persona de un ascendiente, descendiente o cónyuge, conociendo esa calidad de la víctima (Soler). En el derecho antiguo y moderno, se da el nombre de parricidio a la muerte del padre, del hijo, del cónyuge, del hermano o del pariente comprendido en determinado grado de parentesco. (Ramos) Comete el delito de parricidio la persona que prive de la vida a cualquier ascendiente en línea recta, teniendo conocimiento de parentesco (padre, madre, abuelos). Se equipara al parricidio al que prive de la vida al cónyuge o a cualquier descendiente consanguíneo en línea recta, sea legítimo o natural.

4. La Galería Uffizi (Galleria degli Uffizi, en italiano) que se traduce como Galería de los Oficios, es un palacio de Florencia que contiene una de las más antiguas y famosas colecciones de arte del mundo. La construcción del palacio de los Uffizi fue comenzada en 1560 por Giorgio Vasari, siguiendo órdenes de Cosme I de Médicis. Su finalidad inicial era albergar las oficinas de las magistraturas florentinas, una vez que se quedó pequeño el Palazzo Vecchio. De esta función deriva su nombre de «Galería de los Oficios». Las obras terminaron en 1581. Durante años, partes del palacio sirvieron para almacenar las piezas de arte de la magnífica colección de la familia Médicis.

Ante la extinción de la dinastía Médicis en el siglo XVIII, las obras de arte corrieron el riesgo de ser transferidas a Viena, ya que el ducado de Florenciapasó a ser dominio austríaco. Por suerte para los florentinos, la última duquesa Ana María había decretado la permanencia de la colección en Florencia al donárselas en su testamento al pueblo de Florencia, siendo el embrión de unos de los primeros museos modernos del mundo. La galería era abierta a los visitantes que lo solicitaban durante el siglo XVI y en 1765 abrió oficialmente al público como museo.

5. La tuberculosis (abreviada TBC o TB), llamada antiguamente tisis (del griego φθίσις a través del latín phthisis), es una infección bacteriana contagiosa que compromete principalmente los pulmones, pero puede propagarse a otros órganos. Mycobacterium, todas ellas pertenecientes al Complejo Mycobacterium tuberculosis. La especie más importante y representativa, causante de tuberculosis es el Mycobacterium tuberculosis o bacilo de Koch.1 La TBC es posiblemente la enfermedad infecciosa más prevalente en el mundo. La tuberculosis se transmite por el aire, cuando el enfermo estornuda, tose o escupe. En 1999 la OMS cifró en 3.689.833 los nuevos casos de tuberculosis en el mundo, y en 8.500.000 los casos totales, con una tasa global de 141/100.000 habitantes. En el informe OMS de 2003, se estima en 8 millones (140/100.000) los nuevos casos de TBC, de los cuales 3,9 millones (62/100.000) son bacilíferos y 674.000 (11/100.000) están coinfectados con VIH. La tuberculosis mantiene una prevalencia de 245/100.000 habitantes, y una tasa de mortalidad de 28/100.000. En el informe OMS de 20063 Se calcula que 1,6 millones de personas murieron por tuberculosis en 2005. La tendencia epidemiológica de la incidencia de TBC sigue aumentando en el mundo, pero la tasa de mortalidad y prevalencia están disminuyendo (OMS-2003).

6. La malaria es una enfermedad producida por parásitos del género Plasmodium, que es probable que se haya transmitido al ser humano por los gorilas occidentales.1 Es la primera en importancia de entre las enfermedades debilitantes, con más de 210 millones de casos cada año en todo el mundo. El término malaria proviene del italiano medieval mala aria (mal aire); en español se le llama también paludismo, del latín palus, «pantano». El día africano de lucha contra el paludismo se celebra el 25 de abril,2 ya que es en este continente donde más común es esta enfermedad puede ser causada por una o varias de las diferentes especies de Plasmodium: Plasmodium falciparum, Plasmodium vivax, Plasmodium malariae, Plasmodium ovale o Plasmodium knowlesi, siendo las tres primeras reportadas en el continente americano. Los vectores de esta enfermedad son diversas especies del género Anopheles. Como es sabido, tan sólo las hembras de mosquitos son las que se alimentan de sangre para poder madurar los huevos, y por tanto los machos no pican y no pueden transmitir enfermedades ya que únicamente se alimentan de néctares y jugos vegetales.

7. El Palazzo Pitti es un gigantesco palacio renacentista en Florencia, Italia. Está situado en la ribera sur del Arno, a muy corta distancia del Ponte Vecchio. El aspecto del actual palacio data de 1458 y era originalmente la residencia urbana de Luca Pitti, un banquero florentino. Fue comprado por la familia Médicis en 1549 como residencia oficial de los Grandes Duques de la Toscana.

. . .

Espero les haya gustado, la teoría de Edward es real se realizó un estudio sobre ese tema. Los Médeci siempre me han fascinado y aquí se metieron entre ceja y ceja, espero disculpen tanta lata sobre ellos.

Gracias a mis betas bellas que me apoyaron, a Betza que siempre está ahí cuando me enredo y algo no quiere salir y a mi amiga que no puedo mencionar, pero que me apoyo y ánimo a escribir y participar.

Kisses Katlync.


	2. El Regreso

**Título: Por los Médeci**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Meyer es la creativa dueña de los personajes de Crepúsculo, yo sólo soy una fan que se divierte poniendo a sus personajes en diversas facetas. No se pretende ninguna violación al derecho de autor con esto.**

**Summary/Resumen: Dos estudiosos de la antropología se ven enfrentados en una investigación que levanta pasiones y sentimientos desenfrenados que ninguno de los dos creyó poseer. El deseo y la pasión por el renacimiento italiano desencadenan la atracción inevitable de estos dos profesionales rivales.**

"_**Comienza a manifestarse la madurez cuando sentimos que nuestra preocupación es mayor por los demás que por nosotros mismos." Albert Einstein.**_

**_-O-_**

_El mediterráneo otra vez,_ pensó Edward para sí mismo, al detener su auto de alquiler cerca del acantilado. La comarca Marche siempre formó parte de los lugares de Italia que a él le parecieron encantadores. Cuando estaba en medio de investigaciones, solía levantarse temprano y venir cerca del amanecer y ver como el sol poco a poco iba iluminando las columnas de agua hasta llegar a la parte alta donde el acantilado se cortaba en forma de una montaña afilada y resbaladiza, llena de musgo, vegetación y belleza.

Algunas veces llegaba al acantilado por la parte de la playa, donde el mar Adriático (1) bañaba la costa de arena llana, fina y brillante a medida que el sol la irradiaba al salir a anunciar a los aldeanos un nuevo día. Otras, como ahora, en que no podía caminar por la deliciosa e invitadora arena se conformaba con la tranquilidad de la vista del imponente acantilado, que le daba la bienvenida nuevamente a esta tierra luego de dos años de ausencia.

La última vez que Edward Cullen estuvo en Italia fue preso de la pasión desmedida por una investigación y de la fascinación por la curadora del Museo de Florencia. Sin embargo, antes de su salida de Italia ella no le dio la oportunidad de hablar. Prácticamente lo evitó por semanas y sólo estuvo presente en la cena de despedida. Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiese escuchado su ponencia sobre "Cosimo" de Médeci y las revelaciones por él encontradas. Luego de unos meses recibió una nota de ella requiriendo su presencia en Florencia, pero Edward se excusó en el trabajo y se fue de viaje a Grecia en unas ponencias sobre "El Renacimiento Italiano", lo trágico es que si esa nota no hubiese llegado él no habría viajado a Grecia, pero era más sencillo irse que verla, así que se fue.

Su vida por estos dos años habían sido el recorrer mundial con sus hallazgos y si acaso pudo tomarse unos días antes de que nuevamente fuese llamado por el Museo de Florencia a realizar estudios totalmente financiados sobre la Familia Médeci. Pero esta vez en un contexto más histórico-político porque el estudio estaba destinado a encontrar los aportes de ésta familia en el ámbito social y político, relacionándolo con los aportes de otra familia famosa, pero no de Florencia sino de Nápoles. El elegido esta vez fue el famoso Cesar Borgia (2) personaje conocido, pero odiado por las masas por su papel en la historia, o quizás por como lo inmortalizó Nicolás Maquiavelo en su libro _El Principe. _(3)

Irónicamente este tratado fue regalado a un Médeci e inspirado en otra figura famosa de la época, precisamente porque fue un Médeci quien lo mantenía en cautiverio y en respuesta a dicha acusación se lo regaló. Ese libro sin duda es la obra con más renombre para Maquiavelo la que lo inmortalizó y que puso de moda los términos "maquiavelismo" y "maquiavélico". A pesar del uso despectivo que se le confiere al término la obra es un tratado político y no de maldad. Para Edward era todo un reto hacer el estudio y más la ponencia para los estudiantes de historia del arte que debía hacerse al final de las evaluaciones ya que esa obra, según su punto de vista, era una obra dotada de un gran conocimiento de la psique humana y el fomento del sentido común y mucho pragmatismo. No por ello es que muchos de los hombres de negocios y políticos de hoy han extrapolado algunas de las ideas plasmadas en ese documento.

Con este entusiasmo ya mantenía un proyecto de temas a desarrollar y un pequeño esquema de puntos y obras comparativas para los estudios. Pero no era el fervor por sus futuras e inmediatas investigaciones la razón por la que manejó hasta Marche. No, y si había algo de lo que su mente y su corazón estaban de acuerdo era en que la razón de su necesidad de paz era por Isabella Swan y la posibilidad de verla que tendría en los próximos días. Esa maldita mujer lo había embrujado. Sabía que ella estaría ahí y que probablemente intentaría entorpecer todo como la última vez. Sin embargo, él sólo podía pensar en su antagonismo y como la posibilidad de este lo ponía duro como una roca y estaba totalmente conmocionado por ese hecho. ¿_Cómo una mujer a la que él casi no conocía podría ponerlo en tal estado?_ Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez. Él recuerdo de su piel y sus besos lo acompañaron como un tatuaje en su alma. Él era un hombre maduro, no creía en estupideces de destinos, pero en algunas noches en que la compañía de sus libros era lo único que tenía para no pensar en esos momentos eróticos, dudaba de que no existiera una razón mayor para que ella causara tanta atracción en él.

La brisa del mar movió los cabellos cobrizos de Edward, recordándole que era momento de dejar de presenciar la belleza calmante y pacificadora de la vista para enfrentar su nuevo reto _olvidarla. _Sí, porque el estudio solicitado lo obligaba a verla nuevamente y él no se sentía preparado para ello. La última vez que fue requerido por ella en Florencia hace un año atrás él nuevamente evadió el tema señalando que era imposible por compromisos previamente adquiridos, pero esta vez, por alguna razón, aceptó. En primera instancia sólo un loco se negaría ante Pietro Montesco y en segundo lugar su deseo secreto de verla había crecido hasta tal punto que superaba su miedo, aunque se había convencido a sí mismo que la olvidaría. Trataría de hacerse a la idea de que era una persona como cualquier otra y que su atracción iba referida más al hecho de la rabia y el resentimiento que se instauró en su ser por haber querido obstaculizar su trabajo, por las burlas recibidas de parte de ella a su investigación sobre "Cosimo" de Médeci; Así como el hecho de que actuó cobardemente y ni siquiera fue capaz de aceptar que estaba equivocada y más aún por escabullirse de tal manera que no pudieron tener esa conversación luego de su feroz encuentro sexual. Muchas cosas se cocían en su ser, miró por última vez la hermosa vista y buscó las llaves del auto en su bolsillo era momento de partir a enfrentar lo que venía.

. . .

El doctor Cullen llegó al museo, estacionó su auto y se dirigió al imponente edificio, cuya cúpula evocaba recuerdos de otras épocas ya pasadas, pero que aún ahora eran parte de la vida de un pueblo y de alguna manera del mundo. La sensibilidad de Cullen con las artes renacentistas, fueron siempre un factor determinante en sus hallazgos. Él lo veía como un don por lo que aprendió a aceptarlo como tal.

Al entrar se sorprendió de que hubiesen variado las exhibiciones iniciales del museo y una réplica de la pintura que "Cosimo" había encargado para su esposa estuviese colgada con una alocución a una frase suya de su ponencia de dos años atrás. Seguramente debió ser solicitada por el patronato, ya que no pensaba que fuese del beneplácito de la curadora que se variase el orden de exhibiciones iniciales, sólo por su investigación, la cual sin duda causó otro levantamiento polémico entre adeptos, nuevos adeptos y los recalcitrantes opositores de su posición de la cual ella formaba parte.

Se dirigió a la recepción donde debería estar Gianna, si es que todavía laboraba en este museo con la doctora Swan y efectivamente al llegar al ángulo preciso de visión pudo vislumbrar a la joven rubia, exquisitamente vestida con unos tacones altos que estilizaban sus largas piernas, coronadas por una falda rojo sangre y una blusa crema a juego que le daban un aire un tanto mayor la joven de escasos veinticuatro años si sumaba los dos desde que la conoció. Era atractiva, sin duda, con una belleza clásica europea, en otro momento él habría podido dedicarle un tiempo a la admiración particular de la anatomía de la chica, pero realmente después de _ella_, no hacía más que comparar.

Su última pareja, aunque con una buena presencia sexual, fue víctima en silencio de las comparaciones que su mente en los momentos menos creíbles traía a colación. Al ver dormir a la mujer a su lado, veía que no era morena, que su piel no parecía tersa como la de ella. Que sus caderas no eran tan redondeadas. O que su vaina no lo acogía como la de ella en otra ocasión lo hizo y sobre todo su olor… _era frustrante_.

La voz de Gianna enfrente de él y con una sonrisa en los labios lo trajo a la realidad de donde se encontraba y las razones por las cuales estaba allí.

— _Ancora una volta il benvenuto*—_ dijo la joven.

—_Grazie_**—. Contestó él un poco aturdido por la cordialidad y efusividad de la chica.

—Espero haya tenido buen viaje—, siguió diciendo la chica haciendo caso omiso de la poca conversación que el doctor Cullen expresó.

—Excelente.

—Pase por aquí a la sala de juntas, doctor.

Edward entró a la misma sala de juntas en la que hace dos años tuvo la primera conversación con Swan y por alguna razón su corazón dio un vuelco ante la perspectiva de verla y poder hablarle. Ese viejo corazón traicionándolo como siempre, se suponía que vino a olvidarla, curándose definitivamente entonces _¿por qué la añoranza de ella?_ Se preguntó.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? — otra vez Gianna lo traía de vuelta a tierra.

—Un café estaría bien.

—Negro y con azúcar, recuerdo que es como le gusta, ya pido que se lo traigan. El señor Montesco no demorará—. Dijo Gianna caminando hacia la puerta de regreso.

Cortos pero largos minutos para Edward pasaron mientras esperaba que la puerta de la sala de juntas se abriera, pero al abrirse sólo dejo pasar a la señora de la limpieza que con taza en mano traía el café.

Le sonrió a la señora regordeta que debería tener unos cincuenta años y con ojos oscuros, con piel curtida muy a la costa de Toscana. Parecía dulce pero estuvo muy poco tiempo ahí como para conversar y los minutos seguían corriendo.

Diez minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entro Pietro Montesco en un traje color azul impecable y unos zapatos negros a juego con su maletín de piel. Junto a él dos mujeres entraron.

Una de las mujeres como de cuarenta y cinco años con cabellos color miel y unos ojos del mismo tono, vestida de traje formal y un tanto austero para su edad se posó al lado de Pietro con cierto aire de _inquietud._ La otra mujer de quizás la misma edad de Gianna se les unió un tanto rezagada, con una belleza europea clásica y un vestir algo menos refinado, recatado diría Edward, se colocó un poco más atrás en las sillas conjuntas.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, doctor Cullen, siempre es un placer tenerle en nuestro museo.

—Gracias, siempre es un honor estar aquí—dijo Edward sin poder disimular su curiosidad y a la vez decepción de que ella no estuviese allí.

—Le presento a la doctora Denali que es parte de las promotoras del nuevo estudio.

—Doctora Denali, es un placer— dijo Edward tomando una mano y besándola como la tradición antigua requería.

—_Grazie_, doctor, quedé gratamente impresionada de su trabajo anterior.

—_Grazie_, doctora Denali, fue un gusto y un honor que me permitieran hacerlo y presentarlo con tanto apoyo, créame el resultado no hubiese sido el mismo.

—No fue nada, doctor, el honor sigue siendo nuestro.

Pietro retomó la conversación introduciéndole a la mujer más joven como Viviana Rolto.

Edward le sonrió y le besó la mano como hizo con la doctora Denali y se sentó en su silla más desconcertado que nunca.

—Bueno, doctor Cullen, el patronato este año quiere garantizarle el acceso a toda la información que requiera y la señorita Rolto será su asistente y el enlace con la curadora Swan, que lastimosamente no pudo acompañarnos el día de hoy por inconvenientes personales.

_¿Inconvenientes? ¿Qué inconvenientes?,_ se preguntó Edward para sí, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Pietro quien le daba las instrucciones.

La reunión no se extendió mucho más y todos salieron de la misma quedando para que el día siguiente Edward estuviese instalado en sus oficinas habituales aunque con la diferencia que tendría otras arriba además del laboratorio, consecuentemente adyacentes a las de la curadora. Pudiera ser el mundo más loco. Él solía trabajar sólo sin intermediarios entre él y su equipo y ahora tendría una asistente que no conocía, a la que no le tenía confianza y por sobre todo había pasado el día y no sabía nada de _ella_.

Su frustración le llevó a decidir bajar al restaurante-bar cercano a su apartahotel donde, junto con la comida se podía pedir vino para acompañar.

Esta vez Edward no alquiló un apartamento, pensó que un apartahotel sería más cómodo, estaría sólo cinco semanas y al estar ubicado al lado de _Il Pomodore _ pues le haría la vida más fácil garantizando que la panadería del restaurante le mantuviera cubierto el desayuno y el restaurante las cenas, ya que usualmente se olvidaba de almorzar casi siempre que estaba en un estudio.

Decidió sentarse en la barra y pedir allí, así no ocuparía un puesto que otras personas menos solitarias que él pudiesen necesitar. Pidió su cena con una copa de vino, la cual le fue traída a los minutos de ordenar. Se relajó en el asiento y se giró para ver a los comensales disfrutar del ambiente. A lo lejos vio muchas familias con niños sobre todo en el área de la terraza que daba al parque cercano, más a la derecha en una parte iluminada con luces doradas que creaban un ambiente romántico estaban varias parejas cenando y disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Pero su vista se detuvo en un hombre que hacía mucho tiempo no veía. _¿Qué hacía aquí?,_ se preguntó. Su presencia no podía denunciar más que una cosa _problemas _y una muy posible intervención en sus asuntos. Maldijo por lo bajo y decidió que ya que estaba allí podría muy bien saludarle y darle a entender que ya no eran universitarios rivales y que como profesionales tales aptitudes no eran necesarias.

Se levantó, tomó su copa y caminó por las mesas de comensales hasta que tuvo una visión mejor de su antiguo compañero de estudios y para su sorpresa quien le acompañaba no era más que _ella_, _¿podría ser el destino más cruel?_, la mujer que más le había importado en toda su vida había sido sólo una mujer de una noche y el hombre que más le había odiado y robado creaciones era a quien en estos momentos le daba una sonrisa tan espontánea, que él hubiese deseado ser el responsable de hacerla sonreír. Y ahora estaban los dos frente a él haciéndolo sentir más que miserable, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de su presencia.

…

*_ Ancora una volta il benvenuto:_ _Bienvenido de vuelta_

_**Grazie: Gracias_

…

1. El mar Adriático (del latín, Mare Hadriaticum) es un cuerpo de agua localizado al sur de Europa que separa a la península Itálica (al oeste) de la península de los Balcanes (al este), y al sistema de los montes Apeninos del de los Alpes Dináricos y sus sierras costa del Adriático concentra un gran número de centros turísticos, como Venecia (que recibe el nombre de «Perla del Adriático») en el norte. Tras la división de Yugoslavia, la costa croata se ha convertido en un destino muy popular.

2. César Borgia (de nombre original valenciano Cèsar Borja, italianizó su apellido — en italiano, Cesare Borgia) fue duque, príncipe, conde, condotiero, confaloniero, obispo de Pamplona, con 16 años, arzobispo de Valencia, con 19 años, capitán general del ejército del Vaticano y cardenal con casi 20 años de edad, durante el Renacimiento.

3. El Príncipe (en el original en italiano: Il Principe) es un tratado de doctrina política escrito por Nicolás Maquiavelo en 1513 mientras se encontraba confinado en San Casciano por la acusación de haber conspirado en contra de los Médici. Fue dedicado a Lorenzo II de Médici, duque de Urbino.

-O-

Hola, antes que nada debo agradecer los alertas, favoritos y hermosos comentarios que recibió este OS en el HLC2 y sobre todo los votos que me dieron. Muchas gracias no lo esperaba de veras porque siempre paso desapercibida. Muchas en sus comentarios preguntaron si la seguiría y he decidido que así será. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos pronto.

Gracias a Betzacosta por su siempre incondicional ayuda y ami querida Beta Ericastelo de BetasFanfictión por el trabajo latoso de editarme cada vez.

Por último a las dos betas que me editaron para el OS, Gine y Nayra gracias sé que fui latosa.

Saludos

Katlync


	3. Reencuentros

**Título**: **Por los Médeci**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Meyer es la creativa dueña de los personajes de Crepúsculo, yo sólo soy una fan que se divierte poniendo a sus personajes en diversas facetas. No se pretende ninguna violación al derecho de autor con esto.**

**Summary/Resumen: Dosestudiosos de la antropología se ven enfrentados en una investigación que levanta pasiones y sentimientos desenfrenados que ninguno de los dos creyó poseer. El deseo y la pasión por el renacimiento italiano desencadenan la atracción inevitable de estos dos profesionales rivales.**

**Gracias a Ericastelo de BetasFanfiction por editar este capítulo.**

**. . .**

"_**Mira qué raro el destino,**_

_**A veces se echa a jugar.**_

_**Separó nuestros caminos…**_

_**Y ahora los vuelve a juntar."**_

_**Bely.**_

_**. . .**_

Isabella sintió como si alguien la estuviese mirando, volteó a ver a su alrededor, pero no observó a nadie conocido. En la distancia unos inescrutables ojos verdes las devoraban, con rabia, pasión y deseo. Una mezcla de sensaciones que frenaron al dueño de esos ojos de interpelar a los dos comensales que tan amenamente conversaban.

_. . ._

Isabella llegó temprano a su oficina, el día de anterior había logrado evitar encontrarse con Edward, pero no podía hacerlo por siempre, así que decidió que entre más pronto dejaba seguir el curso a las cosas, más fácil sería hacerse a la idea que ese hombre que cambió su vida, estuviera de vuelta por gajes del destino casi de la misma manera en que se conocieron… sin embargo, ahora todo era _muy distinto_.

A la partida de Edward, dos años atrás, las circunstancias para sí misma dieron un vuelco, se encontraba en la disyuntiva de seguirlo o bien permanecer en la posición adoptada al conocerlo, es decir, _ignorarlo_. No obstante, él no podía ser ignorado. Había penetrado hondo en su ser y se había quedado allí, con tan sólo haber estado juntos esa vez y… luego… Dios, luego… él se caló en su alma y no hay forma que se vaya, nunca podría olvidarlo por completo, ¿_y acaso quería_? Se preguntó y por mucho que quiso decirse que sí, que sería feliz si nunca lo hubiese conocido sabía que mentía, él había llegado como un torbellino, hecho que cambiara sus pensamientos y todo su ser, y tal vez se arrepentiría toda la vida de la forma en que lo trató, pero nunca de haberle dado una parte de sí misma, así él jamás lo supiera.

Intentó buscarlo en un par de ocasiones y hablarle pero él no respondió, luego ella supo de sus triunfos en la profesión y también de sus conquistas. Todas y cada una de ellas fueron documentadas en los medios. El antropólogo Edward Cullen era famoso por sus ligadas casuales a nivel de farándula y en el ámbito profesional por ser muy bueno y dedicado en su trabajo. Ella quería pensar que esas mujeres con que lo involucraban no existían realmente, las revistas de farándula rara vez eran confiables, pero un deje de celos siempre se incrustaba en su corazón cuando una noticia así llegaba a sus manos.

Y aquí estaba ella, tantos meses después, sintiéndose de la misma manera que esa noche: ansiosa, expectante, deseosa y _excitada._

Su trabajo esta vez sería diferente a la vez anterior, Montesco le había encargado que trabajara con Cullen en las investigaciones y está vez no como supervisora, sino trabajando con él. Lo peor para ella era que estaría Rolto acompañándolos. No había pasado por alto que días antes de la llegada de Cullen, la chica barrió con cada revista o artículo de internet que hablara del popular doctor. Y ella era linda, no podía negarse y estaría con él todo el tiempo, aún más que ella. Las posibilidades de que se fijase en esa chica eran altas y dada su experiencia con él, sus miedos e incertidumbre en ese sentido sólo crecían.

_. . ._

El doctor Cullen se apersonó temprano al Museo de Florencia, no quiso de ninguna manera subir donde sabía que estaría. No. Debía calmarse antes de poder enfrentarla. La noche pasada, no pudo hablarle, no con _él_ en medio. Que su antiguo enemigo estuviera con la mujer que había puesto su mundo de cabeza era simplemente inmanejable en este momento por lo que su nueva familia favorita, _Los Borgia, _estaba seguro lo ayudaría a despejarse, por lo que se sumergió en el estudio de ellos.

Como ya sabía los Borgia (originalmente Borja) fueron una familia valenciana establecida en Játiva, reino de Valencia, y posteriormente en Gandía, procedente de Borja, Aragón, muy influyente durante el Renacimiento. Su nombre original fue Borja ['bɔɾ·ʒa'], siendo un apellido aragonés, pero su grafía fue italianizada, siendo más conocidos como Borgia. Pasaron a la historia como una familia cruel y deseosa de poder, igual que sus tan estudiados Médeci, además como las investigaciones fueron dejando aflorar parecía que siempre podían salir de situaciones que fueron dadas por perdidas. Juan, Rodrigo, Lucrecia y César Borgia fueron algunos de sus miembros más conocidos.

Al llegar al trono papal Rodrigo, bajo el nombre de Alejandro VI, en 1492, empezaron las intrigas y disputas entre los pequeños estados en los que estaba dividido el territorio hoy en día conocido cómo Italia. Los Sforza,(1)los Orsini(2) o los Farnese(3) fueron, a la par que aliados, enemigos de los Borgia. Se decía, según investigo Cullen, que el Papa Alejandro VI tuvo la idea de aumentar los Estados Pontificios a gran parte del territorio italiano pasando a su dinastía los derechos —tanto los territorios cómo la jefatura de la Iglesia Católica—, aunque es tan sólo una _hipótesis. _Sin embargo, el motivo de su estudio era realmente la relación con Los Médeci y cómo se dio _El Principe_, era una ponencia para estudiantes por lo que su investigación debía ser menos profunda que la anteriormente preparada, precisamente para dar pie a la discusión y el enriquecimiento. Su trabajo lo envolvió tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando fue a fijarse en la hora ya eran pasadas las seis y treinta de la tarde. Siempre era lo mismo, suspiró y se propuso subir a su despacho en la parte superior del museo a recoger sus cosas e irse a su aparta-hotel a cenar.

Al subir las escaleras, el olor de ella lo golpeó. Dios, casi había olvidado su olor particular y embriagante, la buscó con la mirada y la encontró cerca del escritorio de Gianna, sí, era quien estuvo rondando sus pensamientos por estos dos años: _Isabella_. Y al verla nuevamente, lo supo. Ella se había metido en él hasta tal punto que su alma fue marcada. ¡Oh, Dios! que estúpido fue, en ese momento se dio cuenta, lo que sintió años atrás no había muerto, y no solo la rabia por la forma en que lo trató sino que las ansias estaban allí, quizás multiplicadas y quizás ahora era demasiado tarde. Ella ahora estaba con _él_. Luchar no sabía si tendría cabida, pero lo intentaría, eso lo juraba. Y es que definitivamente él tomó decisiones desacertadas. Si ella estuvo con él aquella vez, fue demasiado pasional para ser sólo odio, algo más debió haber. Pero vio el final antes de querer empezar, al no verla de nuevo, al no buscarla y explorar las posibilidades, incluso cuando ella lo había buscado, la había rechazado sin siquiera intentar volver a verla. Actuando como un resentido, un cobarde y teniendo la firmeza que lo que tuvieron fue un momento sin importancia ni trascendencia, que el motivo por el que estaba tatuada en su ser era por la furia de que nunca le dio la cara y le dijo que estaba equivocada, que sus prejuicios por los actos anteriores de miembros de su familia y por una historia errada fueron superiores a lo que sea que hayan sentido; sin embargo, no era cierto, no cuando al verla su corazón se había acelerado y su boca secado, y cuando en ningún momento había pensado en la rabia solo lo carcomía el deseo de estar a su lado y poseerla completamente. Él hubiese ganado, lo que sintió en su piel, las sensaciones, _ellos_ eran algo más y lo dejo pasar. Debió haber luchado y buscado lo que era suyo, hacer valer ese derecho que esa noche abrió para ambos, robarle el alma y adentrarse en lo desconocido. Y maldita sea la suerte, puede que se haya terminado pero él no dejaría que acabase así, no en derrota sin intentarlo… sólo esperaba que ella estuviese interesada en saber que había tocado su tosco corazón, llegando al alma cambiando su vida y sus metas quizás para siempre.

La Doctora Isabella miró a aquel hombre y casi deja de respirar, pensó que ya se había ido. Había sido cuidadosa de no bajar a la zona donde sabía que él estaría trabajando, pero al parecer tener cuidado no era suficiente. Ahora él estaba allí con esos ojos que la desnudaban. Por un momento ella se permitió verlo sin inhibiciones, sólo sintiendo.

Él había permanecido en sus pensamientos cada día de estos dos años. Haciendo que con cada pensamiento su cariño hacia él aumentara, aunque Dios sabía que en realidad quería que fuera lo contrario… _pero no podía_. Por ese segundo ella se perdió en el tiempo y se permitió sólo pensar que las cosas eran diferentes… ¿Cuántas veces pensó en su cara? En la forma en que todo en su rostro parecía encajar. Definitivamente no le hizo justicia en sus recuerdos.

—Doctora Swan, no sabía que aún quedaba alguien aquí.

—Doctor Cullen, un gusto verlo nuevamente en el Museo de Florencia.

Edward la miró escrutadoramente, no esperaba esa cordialidad de parte de ella. Podría ser que… Pero no se permitió tener aún un criterio sobre eso.

—Siempre es un placer visitar y trabajar en colaboración con ustedes—. Contestó.

—Me estaba retirando, espero verle mañana, recuerde la reunión que tenemos.

—Que descanse, Doctora, y gracias por la hospitalidad, estaré puntual como siempre—. Respondió Edward, pero su comentario lejos de sonar cordial, sonó a reproche y el lenguaje corporal de ella así se lo indicó.

—Hasta mañana—, se limitó a decir Isabella y caminó hacia la puerta de acceso a los estacionamientos del museo. La pequeña conversación le había demostrado que sería más difícil de lo que esperaba poder romper la dura roca que ella misma había ayudado a crear.

Al llegar a su auto conectó su _iPod_ al sistema _bluetooth_ de su auto y marcó el número de discado rápido de Black.

—Hola, Preciosa, ¿tan malo fue?

—Terrible, él no parece saber nada.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Aliviada… pero me gustaría que supiera.

—Tomará tiempo.

—Lo sé ¿nos vemos en casa para cenar?

—Llevo el vino como siempre, preciosa.

—Te espero entonces voy en camino.

Bella suspiró y siguió su camino a casa, mañana sería otro día y no sabía cómo Cullen tomaría las colaboraciones que ella había preparado para el estudio. Ella deseaba redimir, con su nuevo trabajo, todas las trabas y objeciones que en otro momento le había impuesto a sus investigaciones y teorías. Pero por cómo se comportó él con ella nada había cambiado. La odiaba, eso era seguro, hasta su tono cordial hacia él fue malinterpretado y lo puso a la defensiva, haciéndolo expulsar comentarios mordaces. Todo sería más difícil de lo que pensó pero lo peor fue lo que le dolió verlo nuevamente, volver a tener la sensación que la había embargado una y otra vez en su pecho, _"lo que pudo ser y no fue"_; el anhelo y deseo en cada momento del día y así quisiera olvidarlo siempre lo recordaba… no había forma de borrarlo de su vida. Ese encuentro con él solo lo acrecentó porque ni siquiera en los peores momentos, lo había sentido tan lejos ni tan inalcanzable. Indudablemente una roca dura de roer.

. . .

¡No podía ser cierto!, pensó para sí mismo el doctor Black. Cuando su hermosa Bella le llamó hace dos semanas para inmiscuirlo en el nuevo proyecto del Museo del cual era curadora, no dudó en decirle que sí, pero cuando se dio cuenta con quién trabajarían, casi le grita improperios aseverando que estaba loca si pensaba que colaboraría con su más acérrimo detractor y del cual él se consideraba antagonista. Sin embargo, sabía las razones ocultas tras ese movimiento. La conocía como nadie, esa mujer fue suya y lo era aún en cierta manera. Sabía cómo había sufrido. Pero definitivamente ella debía considerarlo un cochino marica al pedirle eso y eso se lo dijo sin querer la noche pasada cuando cenaron. Bella siempre fue su puerto seguro donde regresar, su relación siempre fue abierta y ella siempre estaba demasiado ocupada para enseriarse lo que a él siempre le vino bien; pero ahora todo había cambiado y por primera vez el doctor Jacob Black estaba intentando ser lo que nunca fue para ella, un soporte sincero, dispuesto a ayudar a brillar a su excompañero de Universidad, sólo porque unas faldas que él amaba como no amaba a ninguna otra, se lo pedía. Pero realmente él pensaba que era una maldita pérdida de tiempo. El mismo tiempo sería su aliado y le demostraría a Bella que ese condenado engreído no valía la pena, menos que se le ayudase. Pero por ahora llevaría el _Don Perignon_ para la cena de su preciosa Isabella Swan. Todo lo demás podía y debía esperar.

…..

(1) Linaje italiano que desde 1450 hasta 1535 ocupó el ducado de Milán.

MuzioAttendolo (1369-1424), al que se dio el sobrenombre de Sforza, fundador del linaje, fue condotiero al servicio de Peruggia, Milán, Florencia y Ferrara.

(2) La familia Orsini, fue una de las familias nobles más importantes de Italia durante la Edad Media y el Renacimiento. Tradicionalmente una de las más antiguas, ilustres y por siglos la más poderosa de las familias reales italianas.

(3) Farnese fue una influyente familia italiana de la aristocracia que ostentó el ducado de Parma entre 1545 y 1731. Sus importantes miembros incluyeron a Papa Pablo III y los Duques de Parma.

. . .

Hola Chicas, gracias por la aceptación de la continuación de este Fic, no me lo esperaba. En fin lamento la demora.

Gracias Beth por andar azuzándome, prometo sentarme a sacar mi OS de SLN.

La canción que inspira lo que Bella siente es One and Only de Adele la pueden encontrar en www . katlyncullenstories . com

En twitter arroba Katlync por si quieren contactarme.


	4. Descubrimiento

**Título**: **Por los Médeci**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Meyer es la creativa dueña de los personajes de Crepúsculo, yo sólo soy una fan que se divierte poniendo a sus personajes en diversas facetas. No se pretende ninguna violación al derecho de autor con esto.**

**Summary/Resumen: Dos estudiosos de la antropología se ven enfrentados en una investigación que levanta pasiones y sentimientos desenfrenados que ninguno de los dos creyó poseer. El deseo y la pasión por el renacimiento italiano desencadenan la atracción inevitable de estos dos profesionales rivales.**

**Gracias a Ericastelo por editar este capítulo.**

**. . .**

"_**Mil veces intento olvidarte, mil veces vuelves con tu belleza tierna y penetrante, mi voluntad es de tu amor y mi amor es tuyo." Anónimo.**_

_**. . .**_

Edward salió esa tarde temprano del museo. Estaba de un pésimo humor, esa misma mañana le había sido pospuesta la reunión de coordinación que él tanto esperaba para saber el rol de Black en el nuevo proyecto de investigación del que era parte. Los Borgia ya no fueron suficientes para calmar su ansiedad y necesitó del aire fresco del atardecer de Florencia y volver un poco a sus raíces: _Los Médecis_, y que mejor lugar que uno de los parques de la nombrada familia. Lentamente se dirigió a su vehículo de alquiler y se encaminó al _Palacio de Pitti_ en Belvedere para disfrutar de la tarde en los conocidos _Jardines de Boboli._

El camino fue tranquilo, siendo las tres de la tarde estaba aún a tiempo de pasar un par de horas en los jardines y refrescar su atiborrada mente, en invierno los jardines mantenían un horario hasta las cuatro de la tarde pero siendo verano estarían disponibles hasta las seis de la tarde por lo que estaba muy a tiempo de pasar un buen rato disfrutando de la hermosa arquitectura renacentista que formaba parte de _Boboli_.

Estacionó su auto fuera de la entrada y miró la magnificencia del Palacio de Pitti,(1) pagó su entrada, cerca de cuatro euros y se dirigió a su lugar favorito dentro de Boboli. Siempre que estaba en ese lugar su historia irremediablemente llegaba a su mente como una repetición de la primera vez que lo escuchó de mano de su padre cuando tenía diez años.

Relajándose con cada paso que daba dentro de los jardines retomó en su mente la información sobre _Boboli_: El _Jardín de Boboli_ no fue famoso hasta que se convirtió en propiedad de la familia de Médici, que llamó a Niccolò Pericoli o Tribolo, como era conocido, para diseñarlo; creando una obra maestra de "arquitectura del paisaje" entre 1550 y 1558. El parque, fue planeado para ocupar uno de los pendientes de la colina de Boboli con acceso a la plaza. El parque fue enriquecido con muchas invenciones de Buontalenti (como la Grotta Grande), las fuentes y las estatuas hechas por Ammannati, Giambologna y Tacca, y terminado por Giulio y Alfonso Parigi (1631-1656). Los dos arquitectos, padre e hijo, realizaron el Anfiteatro de piedra, un lugar único para muchos espectáculos de teatro, el callejón del ciprés conocido como el "Viottolone" junto a la plaza y la piscina de Isolotto. Las últimas adiciones, como el bar, el Césped de las columnas y el Limonarío, fueron instalados por la familia de los _Lorena_. Pietro Leopoldo decidió abrir el jardín al público en 1776. El diseño de los jardines de Boboli fue utilizado como base para todos los jardines reales en Europa, incluido Versalles y su magnificencia siempre lo asombraba aún ahora de adulto siendo un estudioso del renacimiento.

Edward siguió caminado hasta el giardino(2) di Boboli, que se levantaba exuberante con árboles alrededor y la fuente justo en el centro con el borde para caminar y ver el pequeño lago que se forma justo en su centro. Aspiró el fresco aroma de agua, atardecer y sol entre mezclados con la gente y sobre todo los niños que jugaban y saltaban cerca del agua riendo y disfrutando de la hermosa tarde de verano. Estaba admirando los niños jugar cuando un pequeñín llamó su atención. Era un nene que tenía el cabello con hebras rubias y oscuras que se entrelazaban entre sí dando una extraña luminiscencia al cabello del pequeñín. El niño siguió caminando con pasitos cortos como aquel que apenas sabe andar y dominar el arte de caminar desde hace poco y tropezó con los pies de Edward y cayó sentado y si no es por las manos de Edward se hubiese dado contra el pavimento justo en su pequeña cabecita llena de rayitos.

—Ohohoh pequeñín, con cuidado—, dijo Edward al pequeño que ahora tenía en brazos.

—Disculpe señor, si el pequeño Nicolás le ha importunado —, dijo una joven tras él.

—No, de ninguna manera, su hijo es precioso—, contestó Edward a la joven volteándose hacia ella.

—No, no señor, sólo lo cuido mientras su madre trabaja, solemos venir un par de veces a la semana a Boboli, extrañamente lo calma, es más dio sus primeros pasos aquí mismo hace un par de meses —, dijo la chica a Edward mientras este aún sostenía al pequeño Nicolás en sus brazos. El niño expedía magia y Edward no podía soltarlo. Los niños eran una debilidad, siempre pasaba las navidades en casa porque sabía que Peter y Charlotte estarían con sus pequeños demonios y podría jugar con ellos hasta hartarse… ¡ah! como deseaba algún día poder tener los propios y no perderse una sola de sus sonrisas. Envidió internamente a los padres del pequeñín.

—¿Sería muy amable si me permite jugar con ustedes un rato?

—Claro señor…

—Cullen, doctor Edward Cullen.

La chica se puso pálida al escuchar el nombre pero se recompuso inmediatamente y sin que se percatara de su lapso de vacilación contestó —: Claro ya conoce a Nicolás y yo me llamo Angelina, estamos aquí los martes y jueves de cada semana mientras dure el verano.

—Entonces mi estimada señorita este pequeñín y yo tendremos una cita mientras dure mi estancia en Florencia.

Angelina sonrió al doctor Cullen mientras miraba como el niño en sus brazos jugaba poniendo sus manitas en la cara de ese desconocido que parecía calmarlo enormemente.

_. . ._

El día siguiente llegó y Edward supo que Black estaría apoyando la investigación en conjunto con la doctora Swan y si algo podía ser peor éste estaría asignado en las oficinas superiores justo frente a las oficinas de Isabella. Genial, algo que no esperaba era sentirse nuevamente como el universitario competitivo e inmaduro que fue, pero la presencia de Black no hacía más que ponerlo ansioso. Por las siguientes dos semanas el avance sobre su investigación comparativa de los Borgia, fue con lento avance. Sin embargo, Edward encontraba consuelo en perderse en los Jardines de Boboli cada martes y jueves con un pequeño danzarín que al parecer hacía que su ansiedad desapareciese y su creatividad tomara su lugar, cada día luego de los encuentros con Angelina y Nicolás sus avances en el trabajo eran notorios tanto que fijó la reunión de avance para los viernes en la mañana ya que sabía que así podría tener ideas concretas que presentar. Nunca pensó que un querubín pudiera inspirarle tanto, sino fuera porque el causante de su inspiración era todo pureza, se sentiría patético, pero increíblemente se sentía vivo y solamente una persona adicional a Nicolás tenía ese efecto en él y era nada menos que _ella._ Si, la Swan seguía haciendo estragos en su mente y sobretodo en su cuerpo. Dios, si no fuera que siempre coincidían con personas él haría lo que fuera por enfurecerla o adularla… lo que fuera para que ella cayese en sus brazos nuevamente.

La cúspide de su propia desazón llegó cuando más temprano en la mañana en el despacho de ella estuvo a punto de besarla, mientras caminaba recordaba lo funesto de la situación.

—Doctor Cullen, quiero recordarle que el señor Black está aquí para precisamente apoyarle, no para que usted le ponga un pero a cada idea que él brinde—. Le advirtió mirándolo con los ojos ansiosos, aunque él en cambio se sentía más frustrado que nunca, de nuevo habían rechazado sus avances y estaba en un estado de excitación constante al tenerla cerca, tal vez la principal razón que esté perdiendo terreno en esa investigación era que cuando se encuentra en las reuniones estaba más concentrado en su cara, su cabello y su piel que sobre el condenado proyecto.

Ese día había quedado embobado observando como su cabello brillaba por la luz de la sala de conferencia y como en un momento ella había sonreído leyendo una hoja y su corazón había dado un vuelco, lo cual era ilógico, ya él no sentía nada por ella.

—¿Doctor Cullen? — Insistió _ella_ y él parpadeó porque de nuevo se había distraido. _¡Concéntrate, Cullen!_

—Doctora Swan — respondió aceleradamente —, definitivamente creo que la no entiende es usted, el señor Black históricamente ha tratado de desvirtuar cada una de mis hipótesis, mal puedo llamarlo ahora cooperador de mi investigación.

—Le pido que intente ser más medido en como se refiere al señor Black — advirtió con voz regañona, tanto que por un segundo se la imaginó regañando a sus futuros niños. No sabe por qué ese pensamiento le causó una opresión en su corazón.

—Estoy siéndolo, doctora, créame. Quisiera que por favor este rufián sea eliminado de mi equipo de trabajo de forma permanente en este proyecto. — señaló concentrándose de nuevo, porque realmente sentía que ese hombre lo único que añadía a su trabajo era descrédito lo había hecho ya tres veces anteriores a esta. En Egipto, en Grecia y, más recientemente, en España. ¿Cómo era posible que ella ignorara el antagonismo de ambos en el medio? Él pensaba que definitivamente eso era debido a que ella y Black mantenían algún tipo de relación en su detrimento. Lo que lo enfurecía y lo que era peor lo ponía altamente celoso, sentimientos estos que deseaba mantener a raya, ya que de analizarlos significaría que ella había vuelto de las cenizas para ocupar el mismo lugar que hace tiempo atrás despertó en su alma.

—Sea más medido, Cullen, ¡por Dios!, parece un niño demente corriendo mientras el gato le acorrala—, le respondió tratando de hacerle entender y de paso desquitándose un poco por las evasivas de él cuando le buscó.

—Doc…— Al diablo con el título se dijo para sí mismo y se acercó a ella. —Bella, no entiendo por qué le defiendes… ¿Qué hay entre ustedes para que estés tan ciega y no veas que esta saboteando tanto tu trabajo como el mío?

La respiración de ella se volvió irregular a medida que ese hombre se acercaba, miles de sentimientos se arremolinaron en su alma haciéndose paso hacia su corazón. Deseo, congoja y culpa sobre todo culpa de haberle dejado partir sin decirle, sin hablarle y ser sincera con él.

Edward se colocó a solo unos centímetros del rostro de ella, que estaba arrebolado, justo como le gustaba. Ese color que le recordaba como en medio del sexo se colaba hacia abajo, sobre sus senos y abdomen. ¡Ah! No podía contenerse, no ahora. No importaba la discusión, no importaba el mundo solo ella y su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo.

Bella dejó que su rostro se deslizara ligeramente hacia adelante al encuentro de esos labios que tanto ansiaba y justo cuando los tan necesitados labios le rozaban los suyos, tocaron a la puerta de su despacho y como el momento llegó se perdió tras los toques insistentes en la puerta.

Bella se separó inmediatamente de Edward mientras este se giraba hacia el extremo opuesto del despacho.

Ella abrió la puerta para dejar pasar la figura de Jacob Black. Inmediatamente el aire se tornó cargado y Bella supo que debía alejarlos inmediatamente, supo también que su plan inicial había sido errado y que por más que el moreno frente a ella la quisiese muchísimo, era más importante para él ser detractor que cooperador, por primera vez notó realmente el lenguaje corporal de su amigo y examante. El hombre frente al otro con el cual mantuvo una relación efímera, gritaba "_ella es mía, no la toques bastardo". _¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida en pensar que Jake la ayudaría? Ya tendría unas palabras con él más tarde.

—Jacob, estoy terminando una reunión en este momento, estaré en tu oficina más tarde para atender lo que requieras.

—Como digas Bella. Cullen—. Dijo, haciendo ademán de saludo y despedida. Detalle que ella agradeció enormemente.

Cuando Jacob salió de la oficina de Bella, Edward se dirigió hacia ella y le dijo despectivamente.

—El señor pasión al parecer le reclama, le pido que lo mantenga lejos de mi trabajo—. Él quería decir también que de ella y de su cuerpo pero se contuvo y sin decir más salió hacia su laboratorio en la parte inferior del museo.

Edward alejó ese recuerdo, reprimiéndolo y controlando su furia mientras continuaba el resto del día con su trabajo. Lamentablemente, hoy había sido un día terrible para él, Black se había encargado de descartar cada idea que él le presentó a Isabella, para colmo los interrumpió más temprano en el despacho de ella, justo cuando Edward había pensado que lograría tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos y saciar la sed que irremediablemente crecía dentro de él. Lo odiaba y ahora mismo se dirigía a la oficina de él para dejarle claro su posición real en este proyecto, el _Project Manager, _ era él, no Black, sin embargo al acercarse a la oficina de su acérrimo enemigo escuchó que dentro se estaba llevando a cabo una discusión con una mujer, y no con cualquier mujer sino con _ella_. Se quedó pasmado con la mano derecha en la perilla de la puerta mientras escuchaba.

—Mujer que eres necia, él ni siquiera te mira de esa manera.

—No es que quiera que lo haga Jake, pero tiene derecho a saber.

—Te he dicho que yo quiero hacer ese papel ¿porqué deberías dárselo a él?

—Porque es de él en primera instancia. Te escuchas Jake, viniste a apoyarme y has terminado interponiéndote en todo, gracias por nada Jake—, dijo Bella molesta por la posición que mantenía su amigo.

—¿Por nada? te estoy salvando preciosa— agregó.

—No me llames así, sabes que no pue… tú lo sabes maldito seas, lo sabes.

—Tú también sabes lo que siento y lo ignoras. ¿Qué debo hacer para que me hagas caso y lo intentemos?

—Eso te lo aclaré hace años y la respuesta es no, siempre lo ha sido.

—Bella no puede ser, la química está, no entiendo… — Comentó con voz confundida.

—No es esa clase de química, Jake y lo sabes, ahora si me disculpas debo decir unas cuantas verdades.

—No lo hagas.

—No hay opción.

Edward se alejó casi corriendo hacia su oficina en la parte superior del museo, consternado por lo que escucho y huyendo como un vulgar cotilla que escucha detrás de puertas cerradas. No sabía sobre quien hablaban pero definitivamente Jacob Black había recibido de Bella el mayor de los desplantes, sin embargo, eso también significaba que había alguien más contra quien competir y eso lo frustraba. Edward miró su reloj y se percató de que su cita de los jueves le esperaba por lo que tomó su chaqueta y se escabulló del museo, o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que se encontró con su asistente en el estacionamiento del museo.

—Doctor Cullen, se va tan temprano—, dijo la señorita Rolto haciendo que su escote se viese un poco más pronunciado.

—Sí, tengo una cita nos vemos mañana señorita Rolto.

—Que raro no tenía nada en su agenda el día de hoy.

—No, la cita la hice yo mismo como cada martes y cada jueves, gracias y hasta mañana.

—Cuando desee que le acompañe me informa, no me importa trabajar horas extras créame.

Edward escuchó la insinuación tras esa afirmación y suspiró, en otro momento cuando Bella no lo había dañado él hubiese estado presto a esas insinuaciones, pero ahora simplemente no estaba interesado le sonrió a la chica y se dirigió hacia su auto. A lo lejos una morena miraba la escena pensando que había más allí de lo que se veía y desilusionada sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

. . .

Angelina jugaba con Nicolás en su ya tan conocida fuente del _Jardín de Boboli,_ el niño era todo risas cuando Edward apareció y su hermoso rostro se iluminó al ver la sonrisa que el niño le brindaba, parecía mentira que apenas dos semanas atrás ninguno de los dos conocía de la existencia del otro pero eran como almas gemelas que se encontraban.

Angelina se alejó un poco permitiendo al hombre volverse niño y jugar con el pequeño en sus brazos, sabía quien era él, había escuchado de él algunas veces, más nunca pensó que fuera tan guapo, ahora entendía muchas cosas. Dio un suspiro y se les unió junto al lago donde hombre y niño tenían los pies en el agua chapoteando cual pequeños.

Los ojos de Edward se perdían en la magia de Nicolás jugando ahora en el césped junto a la fuente, pero al segundo sintió una presencia extraña como si alguien le mirara desde atrás, se volteó y quedo pasmado al mirar a Bella a pocos metros de ellos con una mirada furiosa que no supo interpretar. Con ojos de hielo esa hermosa mujer se fue acercando a ellos mientras una asustada Angelina se paraba en seco y tomaba a Nicolás en sus brazos y retrocedía varios pasos.

Bella llegó hasta donde se encontraba Edward y le empujó.

—¿Desde cuándo, bastardo?

—¿Desde cuándo qué? —preguntó incrédulo.

—… No sabías… quiere decir que…

—Si terminas la maldita frase podría saber de que me acusas ahora Swan—. Dijo casi tuteándola.

—Nada, doctor Cullen, nada—, dijo al fin posando esta vez los ojos en Angelina que seguía alejada con el nene en sus brazos.

Edward miraba la escena tratando de entender, ¿qué hacia ella aquí sino seguirle?, trataba de adivinar el porqué de su enojo y su actuar tan dramático, pero no daba con ninguna explicación coherente. En adición, le molestaba que ella, la causante de su ansiedad, se apareciese precisamente en el único lugar donde encontraba paz. Maldita mujer, ya no sabía como contenerse y un día de estos la treparía al hombro y saldría corriendo con ella para luego perderse en ella por muchas, muchas horas y ese tipo de pensamiento precisamente eran de los que huía en este parque, donde ahora ella estaba caminando hacia Angelina con demasiada familiaridad, demasiada para…todos sus pensamientos y anhelos de perderse en su cuerpo se detuvieron cuando vio a Nicolás lanzarle los brazos a Bella ansioso por tomarla, y después ver como ella lo cargaba con una sonrisa mientras él gritaba algo que no lograba escuchar.

Oh, no puede ser cierto... pensó a la vez que sentía que todo su ser quedaba paralizado en el sitio.

…..

(1) El Palazzo Pitti es un gigantesco palacio renacentista en Florencia, Italia. Está situado en la ribera sur del Arno, a muy corta distancia del Ponte Vecchio. El aspecto del actual palacio data de 1458 y era originalmente la residencia urbana de Luca Pitti, un banquero florentino. Fue comprado por la familia Médicis en 1549 como residencia oficial de los Grandes Duques de la Toscana.

(2) Jardín.

. . .

Hola Chicas, lamento la demora pero como mis cercanas saben me acabo de mudar a una casa nueva y entre que no tenía tiempo y los preparativos no podía sentarme a escribir, ahora entre cajetas y ya con el internet instalado, saque un tiempito para este Fic.

Gracias Betzacosta por andar azuzándome.

En twitter arroba Katlync por si quieren contactarme.


	5. La Verdad

**Título**: **Por los Médeci**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Meyer es la creativa dueña de los personajes de Crepúsculo, yo sólo soy una fan que se divierte poniendo a sus personajes en diversas facetas. No se pretende ninguna violación al derecho de autor con esto.**

**Summary/Resumen: Dos estudiosos de la antropología se ven enfrentados en una investigación que levanta pasiones y sentimientos desenfrenados que ninguno de los dos creyó poseer. El deseo y la pasión por el renacimiento italiano desencadenan la atracción inevitable de estos dos profesionales rivales.**

**Gracias a Ericastelo por editar este capítulo.**

**. . .**

"_**Mil veces intento olvidarte, mil veces vuelves con tu belleza tierna y penetrante, mi voluntad es de tu amor y mi amor es tuyo." Anónimo**_ _**"Recuerda que el más grande amor y los más grandes logros conllevan mayores riesgos" Anónimo**__**.**_

_**. . .**_

Edward no podía creer lo que veía, el hermoso niñito que pronto había ganado su corazón era hijo de Isabella Swan y por la edad… por todos los cielos… ese niño bien podría ser suyo. La mente de Edward palideció tanto como su rostro cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, al mismo tiempo que sus pies fueron moviéndose casi involuntariamente hacia el sitio donde estaba Nicolás con Angelina e Isabella.

Al verlo acercarse, el niño le lanzó los brazos a Edward dejando a su madre casi estupefacta por ese acto.

Edward tomó al niño en sus brazos, encerrándolo en un abrazo conocedor, luego de unos segundos que para Bella fueron como horas, él dejó al niño en el suelo donde su nana Angelina lo tomó de la mano y lo alejó del campo de batalla que al parecer se estaba desatando entre los adultos.

—¿Puedes decirme qué mierda es esto? —preguntó o casi gritó Edward. No podía creer que le hubiesen ocultado un tema de tal magnitud para ambos, el antagonismo profesional no debería ser tan profundo.

—Háblame con más respeto y no tengo nada que decirte—contestó ella. No era realmente lo quería decir, pero no esperó verle aquí con su hijo, el hijo de ambos. No estaba preparada para enfrentar al padre delante del hijo. Tampoco le parecía correcto hacerlo en público.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme? ¡No me digas esa maldita mierda! Dime, Isabella, ¿Quién es el padre del niño? —La veía y seguía sin poder leer las emociones que se arremolinaban en su rostro. No sabía si estaba avergonzada, enojada o, por Dios santo, asustada. Aunque realmente a él poco le importaba. Él sí que se consideraba enojado y más que nada indignado, era su hijo y se había perdido un tiempo valioso y necesitaba respuestas respecto a ese hecho. ¿Qué la había llevado a ocultárselo? Eso era precisamente lo que deseaba saber.

—Eso, Cullen, no te interesa y si me disculpas, me tengo que a llevar a Nicolás a un lugar más privado, además ya es hora de que cene. Este no es el momento ni el lugar para tener una conversación de este tipo—, dijo ella. Convencida totalmente de que su lenguaje corporal en especial el de él, estaba llamando la atención y realmente él era un figura pública por lo que cualquier _papparazzi_ podría sorprenderlos en la mañana con un titular amarillista.

—Ah no, eso no. No vas a dejarme así, necesito que me digas la verdad—, dijo Edward ceñudo y con la respiración agitada. Necesitaba que ella le dijera si ese niño era el fruto de la pasión que compartieron hace un par de años, porque si era su hijo él no sabría si reír o llorar, si abrazarla o golpearla. Simplemente… necesitaba saberlo, escucharlo de sus labios. Necesitaba… ya no sabía que quería. Aunque internamente reconoció que había verdad en que definitivamente este era un lugar muy público para llevar adelante esta conversación, sin embargo, era realmente un hábito llevarle la contraria.

No obstante, ante sus ojos vio que ella tomaba la decisión de evitar seguir hablando del tema públicamente ya que la respuesta anhelada no llegó, Edward vio ante su incredulidad que la doctora Swan tomaba al niño y le ordenaba a la niñera que tomara las cosas de Nicolás para llevarlas al auto estacionado fuera de los jardines.

—¿Nos acompañas? —preguntó, queriendo que él se negase y tener más tiempo para coordinar las ideas, pero sabiendo que eso sería demasiado bueno para que sucediese.

Edward no contestó, pero los siguió afuera, mientras las dos mujeres le adelantaban el paso junto con el niño que miraba para atrás haciéndole caritas a su amado amigo de juegos.

Afortunadamente, el auto de Bella estaba bastante cerca del auto de alquiler de Edward por lo que pudo llegar a su vehículo y ver como acomodaban las cosas del niño e Isabella muy consciente de ser observada. Angelina sacó del maletero una silla de auto que se encontraba en el maletero, muy oportunamente estaba colocada de manera que nadie a menos que el niño estuviera en el auto y la hubiesen pasado al asiento trasero, podría verla. De hecho no podría sospecharse que usualmente en ese vehículo se colocaba una silla de bebés. Edward verificó los vidrios desde lejos, con sus ojos investigativo y ninguna calcomanía de las que suelen llevar las orgullosas madres con un destacado "_Cuidado bebé a bordo_" había sido colocada. Bella depositó a Nicolás en su silla de auto y se aprestó a iniciar la marcha.

Suspirando con frustración, se subió a su auto, dispuesto a seguir a Isabella y al niño del que sospechaba estar relacionado. Determinado principalmente a saber quién era el padre del niño y que Dios le ayudase, ya que si no obtenía respuestas, estaría más que dispuesto a hacer un escándalo en la vía pública y zarandear a Bella hasta que admitiese o no la paternidad de Nicolás.

. . .

Isabella sabía que Edward estaba detrás siguiéndolos de cerca, por lo que declinó la idea de ir a un restaurante y decidió que lo mejor era enfrentarlo en casa, donde su hijo podría ser alimentado por la niñera mientras, ella afrontaba al energúmeno doctor ávido de respuestas. Lo paradójico de la situación era que nunca fue su intención mentirle, pero al escucharlo no admitir una verdad que era notoria, no sabía que se apoderó de ella y le contestó cualquier estupidez en otra dirección, muy alejada de la decisión que horas antes tomó luego de la discusión con Jacob. Por Dios, si desde antes de nacer quiso que su hijo tuviera a su padre y ahora… este quería una confirmación de la paternidad. ¿Quién se creía ese cretino? ¿Cómo podía preguntar siquiera quién era el padre, si a todas luces los rasgos del niño eran los de él? Ya que ella al parecer sólo fue una incubadora. Nicolás era el vivo retrato de su padre, pensaba Bella, mientras cruzaba la ciudad hacia su casa en las afueras de Florencia, una hacienda estilo mediterráneo que heredó de su tía abuela y que decidió usar justo después de saber que estaba embarazada, ya que creyó que era el mejor lugar para que un niño creciera, y no su entonces departamento ubicado en el centro de Florencia, tan cerca del bullicio. Su casa se encontraba próxima a la naturaleza, con aire fresco siempre disponible y aun así, se mantenía cerca de su lugar de trabajo y de la pujante ciudad de Florencia. Lastimosamente, una vez que Edward la viera, si era un poco sagaz como sabía que era ese investigador, pronto podría atar cabos y darse cuenta del parentesco que ella escondía.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa volvió a mirar por el retrovisor viendo que el auto de Cullen seguía detrás de ellos, por lo que suspirando, apretó el botón de control de la puerta de entrada que permitía el acceso a la puerta principal de su casa a través de una pequeña carretera de piedra revestida.

Bella mantuvo apretado el botón de apertura para que Edward pudiera pasar y tener acceso al camino de la casa.

Luego de cerciorarse de que Edward había avanzado más allá del camino de entrada, presionó el botón de cerrado y el viejo portón se cerró tras el auto de Cullen.

Al llegar a la puerta principal un señor de entrado en los sesenta años salió por ella en busca de las cosas que traían Bella y Angelina de Nicolás.

—Bella, no nos avisaste que traías invitados—, dijo el viejo dirigiéndose a Bella con una entrañable mirada de cariño.

—No, _Papa_,disculpa, podrías decirle a _Nany,_ que ayude a Angelina y haga llegar al estudio té y galletas y lo que el doctor Cullen desee—, terminó diciendo Bella, mientras Edward se colocaba a su lado sin ninguna expresión en su rostro que denotase la angustia y la incertidumbre que se cernía en su mente y en su alma.

—Té para mí, por favor —, dijo contestando al pedido de ella, mientras por otra parte empezaba a sentirse realmente impresionado por la casa y que ella al parecer tuviera más de un sirviente, aunque al ver las dimensiones externas de la misma, bien podría necesitar un ejército para mantenerla en buen estado. A pesar de ser de noche, podía notar que la casa tenía tres pisos de elevación, era antigua o por lo menos construida con un modelo muy mediterráneo antiguo y parecía que tenía un buen patio alrededor, aunque no estaba seguro. Otra persona, en las condiciones de Edward, molesto y ofuscado, no hubiese reparado en la fachada del lugar donde se encontraban, pero siendo un investigador renacentista, no podía dejar de tomar notas de las evidencias de que la casa bien podría ser una reliquia florentina y a su pesar tomó notas mentales de la fachada, ya que a la vista no encontró ningún nombre para la villa, simplemente no pudo evitarlo y el observar desde el punto de vista del investigador, le ayudó a serenarse un poco, solo un poco.

—¿Me acompañas, Cullen?—, dijo ella dirigiéndose a él con una mirada que no le decía nada y que lo sacó de su apreciación sobre la propiedad donde estaban.

Edward siguió a Bella a través de un pequeño recibidor que daba paso a una amplia sala de estar que a su vez conectaba con un pasillo que comunicaba con el resto de la casa. Siguiendo el pasillo los llevó a una puerta de estaño con labores renacentistas que ella abrió dejándole pasar. Él no pudo divisar hacia dónde más conducía el resto del pasillo ya que quedó impresionado por la gran cantidad de libros que estaban apostados a lo largo de la pared. Sino hubiese sido porque él estaba interesado en otra investigación, habría quedado prendado de la hermosa y muy bien cuidada biblioteca en la que se encontraban. Estaba seguro que ahí habían volúmenes de colección y se preguntó que tanto sabía de la doctora Swan más allá de su nombre y su puesto de curadora, nada, al parecer, no sabía que había tenido un niño, no sabía la ascendencia de su familia, no sabía nada más allá del deseo, el desespero y todos aquellos sentimientos que ella despertó en él años atrás y de los que había estado huyendo por los últimos veinticuatro meses y que al parecer se habían estrellado contra él como una muralla de agua que amenazaba con derrumbarlo.

—Y bien, Cullen, ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti obtener respuestas esta noche? —, ella necesitaba saber si él era de fiar una vez le contará la verdad. No podía dejar entrar a la vida del niño a un hombre que luego le dejaría. Ella protegería al niño del dolor de ser rechazado, aunque fuese aun muy pequeño para entenderlo.

—Quiero que me digas quién es el padre de Nicolás— contestó, sabiendo que para él era importante que le confirmase sus sospechas y que le dijera por qué se lo ocultó.

—¿Por qué sería eso de tu incumbencia? —contestó ella con una pregunta que sabía lo exasperaría, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Estaba demasiado habituada a llevarle la contraria en todo. Su comportamiento era un tanto infantil, pero también quería saber que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre y si en el fondo podía confiarle su tesoro más preciado y la verdad detrás de ella.

—No me contestes con otra pregunta, te burlas de mí, no me vengas con esa mierd…

—No maldigas, Edward, no más obscenidades en mi casa y hacia mí—lo interrumpió ella.

—Que no maldiga, por Dios, si él que debería hacer preguntas y exigirlas soy yo. ¿Ese niño… es, ese niño es hijo de Jacob? — lanzó la pregunta por rabia y sin pensar, sabiendo que no era cierto, pero sólo por herir a quien se negaba a dar la respuesta que buscaba.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, ella se nubló de rabia, ¿cómo podía él dudar de que Nicolás fuera de él si se parecían tanto? Entonces decidió que no le diría nada esa noche, tal vez después que él estuviese calmado. Ahora simplemente no era el momento. Él no reaccionaría bien, podía verlo en la rabia de él, en sus gestos y en la disposición de su cuerpo, preparado para la batalla.

—Quién es el padre no le incumbe Cullen y la verdad he perdido todo interés en conversar con usted esta noche—. No había terminado de decir estas palabras cuando de pronto la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Jacob Black apareció tras ella, seguido muy de cerca por _Papa, _quien al parecer no pudo evitar que él llegara tan lejos.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Cullen? —, preguntó Jacob. Su peor pesadilla estaba sucediendo, él pensó que sería más fácil hacer que Bella desistiese de integrar a Edward a la vida del niño y que él podría aprovechar la decepción de ella para retomar un lugar en su vida. Pero al parecer los sentimientos de ella por ese hombre, al que él despreciaba, eran más fuertes de lo que siquiera Bella misma sabía.

—¿Jake? —, preguntó Bella incrédula, se recriminó mentalmente haberle dado una llave de la casa y un control de la entrada. Pero, ciertamente, nunca pensó que una escena como esta se estuviese dando. Todo salió tan malditamente mal y nada pasó como ella había planeado.

—¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí, Black? —dijo a su vez Edward con los puños apretados. Ese hombre tenía llave de la casa, que lo jodieran, ese hombre tenía algo que ver con Bella, ahora estaba seguro. Lo que no sabía era si era correspondido. La conversación que escuchó antes hizo eco en su mente, pero su rabia era tal que no podía analizar bien las cosas y los impulsos superaron a la razón.

—Maldita sea—, exclamó Bella dejando a los dos hombres mirándola incrédulos por su intento de maldecir, ciertamente la erudita Isabella Swan nunca decía malas palabras.

—En este instante Jacob te retiras inmediatamente y dejas el control de la entrada con _Papa_, hablaremos después.

—Pero precio… —Ella no lo dejó terminar, no era el momento para recordarle que él no era más que un amigo que se estaba tomando más atribuciones de las que ella debió siquiera permitirle.

—No te atrevas Jake, no ayudas y estoy esperando que hagas lo que digo, por favor—, interrumpió a Jacob para que no dijera el apodo que usaba con ella. Eso solo daría alas a Edward aunque en ese momento ya no sabía que quería el maldito hombre de cabello cobrizo, que seguía con los puños apretados a sus acostados, mirándolos con incredulidad.

Una vez Jacob salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a él. —En cuanto a usted, nuestra conversación ha terminado, si hubiese querido saber sobre la paternidad de Nicolás, bien podría haberse controlado y bien podría haberme pedido respuestas en otro momento donde usted no tomaría apreciaciones, sin mi consentimiento o afirmación. Pero realmente me importa poco lo que piense, ahora le agradezco que se vaya de mi casa y en cuanto a Nicolás, él es mío y quién es su padre no interesa. Manténgase alejado de mi hijo. —dijo ella, totalmente a la defensiva.

—Doctora, quién es el padre ha quedado demostrado en esta sala, sin sus respuestas. Buenas noches—. Terminó diciendo Edward, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, enojado, decepcionado y herido. Al girar la perilla se volvió y le dijo: —Tuve una ligera esperanza, pero no podía esperar nada mejor de mi enemigo y de la mujer que me marcó años atrás.

Bella quedó muda de asombro por aquella efímera confesión, con el pesar en su voz y por primera vez en muchos años no supo que decir mientras observaba al padre de su hijo reconocer que le hubiese gustado que Nicolás lo fuera. Por un largo rato se quedó allí parada observando la puerta luego de cerrarse tras él, tratando de decidir si debía desmentir la equivocación. Ella no quería enfrentar a Jacob y a Edward, tampoco quería que pensase que su hijo era de Jacob. Él era su amigo y lo había traído para ayudar al proyecto, Jake era brillante y ella sabía que su antagonismo con Edward haría que Cullen diese lo mejor de sí y no abandonara el proyecto, que era su temor por la relación inexistente entre ellos. Quiso traerlo de vuelta para decirle la verdad y utilizó su puesto en el museo para ello y a Jake para dar la base suficiente, para que Edward no se negase luego de ver de qué se trataba la investigación. Ella jugó en lo profesional pero al parecer el juego le había explotado en la cara y a nivel personal, porque lo único que deseaba era que esa puerta se abriese y Edward Cullen estuviera aún ahí y poder decirle la verdad y todo lo que eso conllevaba.

. . .

Al día siguiente Bella llegó al museo para darse cuenta que él único que la esperaba era Jacob Black, la señorita Rolto y por supuesto Pietro Montalvo.

Rolto excusó al doctor Cullen, por su ausencia y presentó sus avances por escrito señalando que la investigación sería presentada el día previsto en el cronograma, sin embargo, explicó la asistente de Edward, que el doctor Cullen estaría fuera haciendo investigaciones relacionadas con la familia Borgia.

Al finalizar la reunión, Bella tuvo que enfrentarse a un muy cabreado Jacob Black que la arrinconó en su despacho.

—¿Cómo pudiste llevarlo a tu casa? Yo pensé que esta vez te darías cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero y ¿qué haces tú?, llevar a tu casa al imbécil ese.

—Jacob, ya basta de estupideces, ¿no te escuchas? Lo nuestro terminó hace años y nunca fuimos un nosotros, tu amistad ha sido y aún es importante para mí, pero no hay posibilidad amorosa, lo siento y te lo había dicho antes de pedirte que vinieras. En lo que respecta a mi hijo, su padre existe y no lo pretendo suplantar. Yo considero que ambos merecen una oportunidad y no voy a permitir que te entrometas, es un derecho de Nicolás, ¿no lo ves?

—Nicolás me tiene a mí.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero no has visto a Edward con Nicolás, es especial, una conexión que no había visto en mi bebé y lo mejor para él es lo que importa. Respétalo amigo y podremos mantener nuestra hermosa relación— dijo Bella, no estando segura de esa afirmación, porque en cuanto tuviera a ese doctorcito enfrente le diría la verdad y sospechaba que Jacob no podría estar muy cerca de esa ecuación una vez Cullen formara parte de ella.

Al finalizar el día Bella estaba a punto de cortarse las venas, literalmente hablando, por lo que decidió poner manos a la obra en su empresa, más bien en su hombre y se dirigió a la oficina de Cullen para averiguar dónde se estaba quedando, era irónico que ella firmara los cheques de gastos de él y ni siquiera se hubiera fijado en dónde viviría por el tiempo del proyecto.

Al llegar al despacho de Cullen, no el de arriba que él no usaba, sino el ubicado en la parte inferior del museo, se encontró a Rolto y a los demás que formaban el equipo investigativo de Edward. Llamó aparte a Rolto y le pidió la información que requería.

A Bella le sorprendió que fuese ese lugar en particular el lugar donde vivía Cullen, recordaba haber cenado hacía poco más de un par de semanas allí con Jacob, justo el día… sí, el destino era cruel, justo el día en que se escondía de él y de su llegada, ella estaba en el mismo lugar que él, las ironías del destino no tenían precio, pensó.

Unos treinta minutos más tarde Bella se encontraba en el _lobby_ del apartahotel donde Edward residía preguntándolo en recepción. Sólo para ser informada de que el Señor Cullen había cambiado su auto de alquiler por un vehículo de tracción y esa misma mañana se había ido a Manche y que además había reservado allí y luego en Siena para los siguientes dos días luego de la finalización de la reserva de Manche. Por Dios, el hombre no pensaba regresar en por lo menos cuatro días.

Bella rápidamente llamó a la nana de Nicolás y coordinó lo necesario para que pudiesen viajar a Manche por avión y así evitar el trayecto en auto que podía ser tedioso para el niño. Reservó en el mismo hotel que le dijeron tenía reserva Edward y milagrosamente dos horas y treinta minutos después estaba en la comarca de Manche, junto con su hijo y su nana, pero siendo ya muy noche decidió esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para ir a la habitación de Edward que sabía estaba al otro lado del corredor.

. . .

Había pasado un día entero sin saber de Bella y Nicolás. Por ello Edward ya estaba pensando que había sido muy mala idea alejarse por los días en que decidió reservar a Manche y Siena. Necesitaba pensar y creyó que su acantilado de siempre lo ayudaría o que quizás la entrevista en Siena con el doctor Fallaci especialista en historia renacentista, podría distraerlo, pero no era así. En su estadía en Manche, no había podido hacer el cuestionario para el doctor y esa parte del proyecto que debía mandar a su equipo en Florencia estaba tal y como había estado hace dos días, en cero.

Su mente divagaba entre la expresión de Bella cuando la dejó en su casa hace más de un día y su negativa a reconocer que él, maldita sea, era el padre de su hijo. Se maldijo una y otra vez por su estupidez en afirmar que el imbécil de Black podría haber sido el padre, Dios, si su pelo y sus ojos eran iguales a los suyos y aunque podrían cambiarles, lo dudaba. Su madre decía que su cabello se mantuvo de ese color desde bebé. Y genéticamente hablando, Black no podía ser el padre con los rasgos de ese niño. Además había algo, un no sé qué, que no podía explicar que le decía que ese era su niño. No sabía por qué ella le había ocultado la verdad, pero realmente a estas alturas no importaba y realmente creía que él había tenido culpa en ello, ya que cuando ella quiso comunicarse con él, la evadió como un demonio y ahí se encontraba él a las seis de la madrugada mirando al sol terminar de salir por el lado este del acantilado, marcando el brillo en el mar que bordeaba Manche y queriendo estar precisamente en las afueras de Florencia, en una casa antigua con un mayordomo llamado _Papa_ y un niño hermoso llamado Nicolás y sobre todo con ella, buscando una oportunidad para conocerla.

—Cullen —dijo una voz detrás de él. Al girarse unos ojos cafés enmarcados en esa mujer morena de sus pesadillas y sueños le devolvía la mirada vestida con zapatillas y un buzo de correr color azul.

—Bella—, susurró y se rindió al toque de esa voz y de esa visión que tenía enfrente. En ese momento se reconoció vencido. Ella despertaba en él todas las señales que por instinto un soltero como él huía. Ella estaba ahí, y estaba allí por él, estaba seguro. Le buscó, eso solamente querría decir que había una posibilidad y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella halándola hacía sí mismo y chocando sus labios con los de ella. No importaba nada más que esos labios en ese momento y esa mujer que estaba ahí en su lugar de paz precisamente dándole lo que el lugar no podía darle.

Cuando Edward aminoró el beso ella intentó hablarle, pero él la interrumpió. —No importa—, dijo y en ese momento no importaba nada más que las sensación que esos labios le estaban proporcionando y siguió besándola entre palabras. —No importa… lo sé… es mío — siguió arremetiendo contra ella con más ansias, depositando todo se ser, su pasión, su frustración, todo en ese beso, hasta que la sintió gemir en su boca lo que lo acaloró más. Poco importó que estuvieran en el acantilado, con el frío del amanecer a su alrededor, sus cuerpos se entrelazaron anhelantes, mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Poco a poco y caricia tras caricia ella fue quedando de espalda sobre el húmedo césped mientras él la acomodaba debajo suyo de manera que pudiera tener acceso a su cuerpo sin que tuviese que exponerla al frío de la mañana.

Sus manos fueron abriendo espacio en el pantalón deportivo de ella hasta que sus dedos pudieron rozar su clítoris suavemente encendiéndola aún más y permitiendo que las yemas de esos dedos cariñosos exploraran el botón lleno de terminaciones nerviosas y que pronto arrancaron de ella gemidos y balbuceos que fueron apagados por los besos y los gruñidos varoniles de él.

Edward abandonó las caricias a sus clítoris para abrirse camino a su vagina metiendo un dedo explorador en la aterciopelada cavidad, húmeda por los jugos de su excitación.

Bella jadeaba de placer, sabía que debían hablar pero sus palabras de no me importa, la desarmaron y aquí estaba ella dejándolo hacer con ella y su cuerpo lo que quisiera, porque en el fondo, realmente nada importaba más que su toque y el reconocimiento que tenían un hijo y que ese niño los ayudaría a entenderse. Los dedos de Edward siguieron haciendo estragos hasta tal punto en que ella se soltó de su beso y exigió lo que quería como nunca pensó que lo haría.

—Más, Cullen, te quiero dentro—, dijo agitada.

—Oh sí, nena y me tendrás pero primero necesito saborearte—, dijo él, mientras sacaba los dedos de su vagina y los introducía en su boca saboreando la esencia de ella derramada en los dedos que habían explorado la cavidad ardiente de ella.

Sólo ese acto de saborear sus jugos la hizo llegar casi al orgasmo. Dios mío, ese hombre era sensual, ahora comprendía cómo es que la primera vez fue tan impactante, entre el antagonismo y el deseo. Pero ahora había algo más, la rabia se había ido dejando paso al deseo y algo más que no iba analizar, porque su mente estaba volando mientras sentía como era despojada parcialmente de su pantalón y sus bragas para permitir la invasión de su miembro duro y punzante en su entrada, rozando la parte externa extremadamente mojada, explorando y haciéndola estar más deseosa de que entrara.

—¡Dentro!

—¡Shh! ¿Sabes cuántas veces añoré estar nuevamente así, en tu entrada sintiendo los jugos de tu excitación humedeciéndome? Mujer, no sabes lo que me haces, te deseé tanto, ahora déjame disfrutarte.

—Por favor—, gimió Bella.

—Oh sí, nena, así, ruégame porque voy a tomarte de manera que no puedas olvidarme y cuando termines gritando, me pidas más.

Y entró en ella tan lentamente que Bella no sabía si impulsarse para sentirlo o saborear la impaciencia de su lenta penetración. Pero él seguía al mando y así como entró lentamente, lentamente salió y volvió a entrar en un ritmo de estocadas que la dejaba sin aliento y haciendo que su cuerpo se meciera al compás del ritmo de la danza sensual que él inició. Lánguidamente el ritmo fue acrecentándose hasta que ninguno de los dos sabía donde iniciaba el movimiento del otro, hasta que sus respiraciones se tornaron más entrecortadas y sus cuerpos y almas se fusionaron en una entrega que los llevó a una cúspide de sensaciones. El vientre de Bella se contrajo y apretó con pulsaciones a través de sus músculos el miembro masculino que arañaba las paredes y que se mecía estocada tras estocada, movimiento tras movimiento. El orgasmo de ella lo golpeó con un apretón de sensaciones que hicieron que se derramara dentro de ella en un orgasmo abrazador y que lo dejó, cansado, pero extrañamente no saciado, quería más de esta mujer aunque sabía que debían hablar, pero luego, ella estaría de mil maneras bajo él como que se llamaba Edward Cullen.

Lentamente sus respiraciones fueron encontrando su ritmo normal y él acomodó como pudo sus pantalones de nuevo.

Ella lo miró con una mirada que no pudo interpretar más que de una mujer satisfecha, sonrió para sí mismo y le permitió que se acomodara a su lado, de manera que ambos quedaron mirando el hermoso cielo, mientras escuchaban las olas del mar romper más abajo en el acantilado.

—Me iba a Siena mañana a entrevistar a Fallaci, pero no he podido trabajar desde que hablamos la última vez—dijo confesándose y tratando de romper el hielo para ella.

—Lo siento, no quise ocultártelo, es solo que cuando intenté contactarte tú no contestaste y mi orgullo de mujer fue más importante que las necesidades de Nicolás, y me arrepiento de ello. Pero tú no me ayudaste. Te llamé, te dejé mensajes y tú no respondiste. —le acusó.

—No lo hagas, no te arrepientas de nada Bella, lo que hemos hecho en este tiempo nos trajo aquí hoy. No te mentiré y te diré que no me ha dolido, pero realmente yo tengo parte de culpa, tú lo has dicho, no te respondí. Huí de lo que sentía, de lo que pasó y asumí cosas yo solo. Sé que me hubiera gustado no perderme el primer año de vida de Nicolás pero, Dios, es un niño hermoso y lo has cuidado bien. Ahora sí quisiera que me permitieras formar parte de su vida.

—Quiero que seas parte de su vida, Edward, él te mira y sus ojos resplandecen, no lo había visto así con nadie, es un niño especial, se parece a ti.

—Es especial porque es nuestro—dijo Edward incorporándose sobre su codo izquierdo para poder mirarla a los ojos—. Quiero conocerte, Bella, y además me gustaría que me permitieras explorar esto que me haces sentir.

Ella lo miró incrédula por esa revelación y le sonrió tímidamente, mientras sus mejillas se arrebolaban por la emoción reprimida.

—Sí, quiero que estés en mi vida, increíblemente lo quiero, pero primero debes saber quién soy, nunca te pediré que salgas de la vida de nuestro bebé, pero si luego de saber sobre mi ascendencia deseas estar conmigo, haré todo lo que pueda porque funcione.

Edward la miró frunciendo el seño, con ese gesto tan propio de él. Pensando para sus adentros, ¿de qué mierda hablaba ella?

. . .

Hola Chicas, sé que no tengo perdón por la demora, pero establecerme nuevamente a un ritmo de las actividades que llevo a cabo me tomo más tiempo del debido. Esta historia ya llega a su etapa final, espero les haya gustado y que me dejen saber sus opiniones.

Gracias Betzacosta por el apoyo mientras la musa regresaba.

En twitter Katlync por si quieren contactarme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título**: **Por los Médeci**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Meyer es la creativa dueña de los personajes de Crepúsculo, yo sólo soy una fan que se divierte poniendo a sus personajes en diversas facetas. No se pretende ninguna violación al derecho de autor con esto.**

**Summary/Resumen: Dos estudiosos de la antropología se ven enfrentados en una investigación que levanta pasiones y sentimientos desenfrenados que ninguno de los dos creyó poseer. El deseo y la pasión por el renacimiento italiano desencadenan la atracción inevitable de estos dos profesionales rivales.**

**Gracias a Ericastelo por editar este capítulo.**

**. . .**

"_**Cuando el pasado y el presente convergen, no siempre el resultado es el esperado, sobre todo si las emociones están vinculadas". Katlync.**_

_**. . .**_

"_Cuenta la leyenda que en Sienna la ciudad fundada por Rómulo y Remo existió una doncella que sufrió por amor y sus creencias. Vivió por amor y al expresarlo su padre la dejó a merced de sus hermanos de religión que la asesinaron, en el lugar de su muerte un rosal nació con un color rojo, tan rojo como la pasión misma que sintió la doncella por su frustrado amor, a la rosa se le conoce hoy día como Rosa Pasión". _

_. . ._

_Esta hermosa y triste leyenda está inspirada en una de las más bellas narraciones de Bécquer y relata los amores de una judía, Sara, y de un caballero cristiano que tuvieron un final trágico. La historia transcurre, también, en una ciudad que durante muchos siglos tuvo una abundante población judía. Aunque hay versiones en diferentes regiones Italianas, sin embargo, el contexto es el mismo, un amor incomprendido y creencias arraigadas. _

…_. "En una de las muchas callejas de la ciudad imperial vivía, míseramente, Daniel Leví. Aunque se decía que poseía una inmensa fortuna, su casa era paupérrima y, el día entero, lo pasaba trabajando en el portal de su casa arreglando objetos de metal, guarniciones, cinturones rotos, cadenillas...  
><em>

_Siempre estaba sonriendo y su trato con los demás era de servil y humilde, descubriéndose cuando, cerca de él, pasaba algún caballero importante o algún clérigo de la cercana catedral. La gente desconfiaba de su eterna sonrisa y los muchachos del barrio le hacían burla e incluso le tiraban piedras sin que jamás Daniel se defendiese. Trabajaba y trabajaba sobre su pequeño yunque, con esa sonrisa enigmática que ya formaba parte de su rostro, más como una mueca, que como un gesto de simpatía._

_Sobre la puerta de la casa en la que trabajaba el judío, se abría un ajimez* árabe en cuyo interior se veían azulejos de colores y, alrededor de las caladas franjas del mismo, se enredaba una planta trepadora, llena de fuerza y una de las pocas muestras de vida que tenía aquel lugar. Allí se encontraban las habitaciones de Sara, la hija predilecta de Daniel. Era una jovencita de unos dieciséis años, hermosa como pocas y algunos que la habían visto a través de las celosías del ajimez, se preguntaban cómo de un hombre tan feo y ruin como Daniel, había podido nacer una mujer con tales perfecciones. La muchacha no salía nunca y su rostro se velaba, a menudo, por la tristeza... un rostro de blancura sin igual, en el que sobresalían unos ojos negros fascinantes y unos labios rojos que parecían dibujados por los pinceles de un maestro.  
><em>

_Los judíos más ricos y poderosos de Toledo la habían solicitado en matrimonio pero Sara se mostraba insensible a los halagos y regalos de sus pretendientes. Su padre le aconsejaba que tomase marido antes de que él falleciera, pues no es bueno que una mujer se quede sola en el mundo y más cuando se es tan bonita, pero la hebrea no respondía y se encerraba en un mutismo total, lo que Daniel interpretaba como un fuerte deseo, por parte de la muchacha, de ser libre, de no atarse, todavía, al yugo del matrimonio. Pero un día, otro muchacho judío, cansado de los desplantes de Sara, se dirigió a Daniel para hablarle de los rumores y comentarios que se hacían en la comunidad sobre su hija._

_Al parecer se decía que estaba enamorada de un caballero cristiano y él mismo les había sorprendido hablándose cuando Daniel, asistía, de forma clandestina, a las reuniones del sanedrín. Esta revelación no pareció afectar el ánimo de Daniel, que sin dejar de sonreír, le dijo al acusador que sabía bastante más que él. Sara, su hija adorada, la hermosa Sara, su honra y su gloria, el orgullo de su raza y de su tribu, no caería nunca en manos de un perro cristiano. Nadie se reiría de su condición de judío y de padre, y despidió a su interlocutor pidiéndole que reuniese a sus hermanos, cuanto antes, esa misma noche, que él acudiría a su lugar secreto de encuentro, dentro de un par de horas._

_Daniel cerró la puerta de su casa y su negocio, pasando varios cerrojos y aldabas, lo que le impid__ió__ oír cómo las celosías de la ventana caían de golpe. Sin duda, Sara había estado escuchando y su corazón se llenó de negros temores._

_Era la noche de Viernes Santo, y los pueblerinos, después de asistir al oficio, se habían retirado a sus hogares. Algunos dormían ya, y otros, al lado de las chimeneas, contaban viejas historias sobre la ciudad o vidas ejemplares de santos. La ciudad estaba sumida en el silencio, sólo, de vez en cuando, interrumpido por el ladrido de algún perro y las voces de los turnos de guardia del lejano alcázar. En una de las orillas del Tajo, se encontraba un barquero que parecía estar esperando a alguien. Una sombra bajaba, trabajosamente, hasta el río... parecía tener prisa y también cierto temor. Cuando el barquero la vio, se dio cuenta de que era la persona que esperaba.  
><em>

_Andaba rumiando el barquero que aquella noche era extraña. Había pasado a muchos judíos de un lado a otro del río, y se preguntaba a qué podía venir todo aquel trasiego. Creía que iban a reunirse en alguna parte, lo que a juicio de este hombre, no auguraba nada bueno. Pero, bien le pagaban y eso, a fin de cuentas, era lo que a él le interesaba. Subió la sombra a la barca, que soltó amarras, y una voz femenina le preguntó a cuántos judíos había pasado y si sabía qué tramaban. No, el barquero no sabía nada ni había oído ningún comentario que pudiera darle alguna pista, aunque, eran tantos los hebreos que usaron su barca, que no los había podido contar.  
><em>

_Calló Sara, pues no era otra aquella mujer, que arrastrando cualquier peligro quería conocer qué se urdía. Ya no le cupo duda de que todo aquellos se debía a una venganza preparada por su padre. Sentía una gran angustia, con la mente extraviada en pensamientos dolorosos... un sudor frío la invadió cuando llegaron a la otra orilla._

_El barquero le indicó que el camino que seguían venía a converger en la Cabeza del Moro para desaparecer detrás de aquel picacho. Hacia allí se dirigió Sara, decidida pero temblando, en la oscuridad de la noche, con la sola fuerza que le daba su amor y el miedo de que la venganza se cebase en él._

_Donde hoy se encuentra la ermita de la Virgen de Valle, y muy cerca de la Cabeza del Moro, existían las ruinas de una iglesia bizantina. Apenas quedaban algunos muros exteriores y restos de algunos arcos. La maleza y la hiedra se enredaban entre ellos._

_Sara avanzó hasta emboscarse entre la vegetación que rodeaba el lugar y vio, con espanto, que sus peores temores se confirmaban. Allí donde antaño había existido el atrio de la derruida la iglesia, se encontraban muchos de sus hermanos de religión bajo las órdenes de su padre. La sempiterna sonrisa de Daniel se había borrado y, ahora, convertido en un hombre enérgico, cuyos ojos brillaban con una luz maléfica, dirigía la operación de levantar una enorme cruz. La luz de una fogata iluminaba la terrible escena y la herniosa hebrea supo, al instante, de lo que se trataba. Se iba a realizar una crucifixión y la víctima sería su amante._

_No pudo contenerse, y se presentó en medio de aquella asamblea de verdugos, ante la sorpresa de todos ellos. Llena de dolor e indignación, les dijo que no esperasen al cristiano que aguardaban. Ella le había prevenido. Se sentía avergonzada por su sed de sangre y ya no sentía judía ni se consideraba hija de aquel monstruo._

_Daniel no podía creer lo que oía. ¡Su propia hija le había traicionado! Ciego de ira, la arrastró por los cabellos hasta los pies de la cruz, mientras se la entregaba al resto de la asamblea para que hiciesen con ella lo que quisieran. Esta infame había deshonrado a su religión y a sus hermanos.  
><em>

_Al día siguiente, mientras las campanas de todas las iglesias tocaban a gloria, Daniel abrió, como siempre, la puerta de su casa y se sentó a trabajar en su yunque, sonriendo y saludando a los que pasaban. Nada parecía haber cambiado, pero las celosías del ajimez no volvieron abrirse. La hermosa Sara no apareció ya más recostada en aquella ventana._

_Pasó el tiempo y unos años después, un pastor le llevó al arzobispo una flor desconocida hasta entonces, que parecía reproducir los atributos de la pasión de Cristo. La había encontrado mientras apacentaba a su rebaño entre los restos de la derruida iglesia, enredada entre los muros decrépitos.  
><em>

_Tratando de descubrir aquel misterio, se trasladaron al lugar y cavaron para encontrar el origen de la extraña planta. Y lo que apareció fue el cadáver de una mujer y junto a él, los elementos que mostraba la flor y que correspondían a la agonía del Crucificado. Nunca se supo a quién correspondía aquel cuerpo, pero, durante muchos años, reposó y se le veneró en la ermita de San Pedro el Verde. A la flor, que ahora es bastante común, se la llamó, y aún se la llama, Rosa de Pasión"._

_. . ._

—Sinceramente no comprendo lo que quieres decir—dijo Edward totalmente perdido y cuando ella habló quedó más confuso aún.

—¿Conoces algo de las leyendas de Sienna?

—Algunas, realmente Sienna no despertó mi interés tanto como Florencia, mi pasión siempre fue la historia renacentista alrededor de Los Médeci, y eso ya los sabes —, dijo Edward, acariciándole el rostro No podía dejar de tocarla y continuó—: Así que sigo sin comprender lo que me dices.

—Hay una relación Médeci – Sienna, Edward.

—Creo que no te comprendo, yo lo sabría, no descarto así por así las leyendas antiguas que se entrelazan, ciertas o no con la familia.

—¡Oh! Edward, creo que lo que sucedió es que está en un contexto diferente, escúchame con atención. En Sienna vivió un tiempo _Averardo de Médici_, de joven, poco se conoce de su linaje pero se sabe que fue el padre de _**Giovanni di Bicci de' Médici.**_

—El creador de la influencia y linaje Médeci. Sí, no fue relevante como los sucesores pero no vi una relación nunca con Sienna, por lo que sigo sin comprender. —Volvió a señalar Edward, manteniendo aún contacto visual y corporal con ella acariciándole el cuello con su dorso de la mano.

Era la primera vez que eran capaces de conversar de un tema relacionado a los Médeci, sin pelear. También era la primera vez que Edward podía tocarla a su antojo y recibir los escalofríos de placer que su tacto le prodigaba a ella y, la sensación era tan grata que no podía alejarse. Aunque pronto habría que vestirse y regresar para no exponerse a ser sorprendidos.

—En Sienna —, continuó Isabella. —Hay una leyenda que habla de una joven doncella que se enamoró de un joven mozo sin dinero, en esa época las doncellas no elegían con quien casarse, como bien lo sabes. La doncella fue prometida a Averardo cuando ambos eran unos críos. Las familias pensaban que podría ser beneficioso la unión, pero los chicos al crecer no podían ser más dispares. Rosa, la doncella, se enamoró de un trabajador de la herrería. Aunque ella no era noble, su familia empezaba a tener algo de influencia ya que se dedicaban al área agrícola. Cuando cumplió trece años ya estaba en la flor de la pubertad por lo que se dispuso que se realizaría el matrimonio. Pero ella se fugó con su amante. Sin embargo, no llegaron muy lejos el padre de Rosa los persiguió y dijo que su hija se había fugado seducida por un demonio. Recordarás que en esa época las creencias religiosas y el oscurantismo imperaban.

—Sí, ciertamente una afirmación como esa en aquellos tiempos era un pasaporte a la muerte, pero sigo sin comprender, ¿qué tiene que ver contigo, con nosotros, Isabella?—, señaló Edward sin comprender el porqué de la historia y mucho menos en qué se relacionaba con ellos.

—Lo entenderás, ya verás, como te decía, el padre de la joven buscó una cuadrilla de fanáticos y fue tras ellos y los encontraron a dos días de viaje fuera de Sienna. Rosa fue ultrajada de la peor manera y en nombre del Señor, atada a una cruz para que muriese junto a su joven amante del cual se le desconoce el nombre. La madre al enterarse de tal acción fue por ella y la encontró muerta y debajo de ella un charco de sangre yacía. Todos los años subsiguientes la madre iba al lugar de muerte de su hija y justo donde encontró su sangre un rosal creció con rosas muy rojas como la sangre de la pasión de los dos amantes.

—Esa historia es parecida a una leyenda religiosa española, he escuchado algo sobre la rosa pasión, pero no sabía de la de Italia, Isabella—dijo Edward sorprendido por el sincretismo( 1) entre los países confluyentes de la Europa Occidental.

—Ciertamente hay una historia parecida en España y creo que hasta en América, entre México y América Central, pero sé que es real porque mi descendencia proviene de la familia de Rosa, asumo que el sincretismo religioso se dio no solo en dioses y santos, sino también en leyendas y creencias.

—Ciertamente, tienes razón en lo del sincretismo, pero…. sigo sin comprender que tiene que ver con nosotros.

—Edward, uno de los hombres que violó y mató a Rosa fue Averardo, su prometido, bajo la consigna de salvar su honor. Ella sufrió muchísimo, la familia de su madre mató al padre de Rosa y protegieron a la madre y su hermana. Mi bisabuela era la última heredera en línea directa de Rosa, su hermana se casó y tuvo varios hijos. Es relevante porque Rosa era una _Pazzi._

—¿Bromeas?–preguntó sorprendido, casi paralizado por su revelación.

—Eso quisiera, pero no–respondió ella, bajando la mirada y tomando su mano para entrelazarla con la suya, que se había apartado ligeramente al hacer la pregunta.

—Dios, Isabella esto que me dices puede que cambie la historia entre las dos familias para siempre. La tesis que se maneja es que el ataque contra los Médici en la Catedral de Santa María de Fiore fue por motivos totalmente pecuniarios y producto quizás de la intervención del entonces papa, ya que cuando Sixto IV subió al trono de San Pedro, acudió a los _Pazzi_. Sus competidores. Quienes urdieron un ataque con el apoyo del papa que había quitado a los Médici las finanzas vaticanas y del rey Ferrante de Nápoles. El 26 de abril de 1478, en la catedral de Florencia. Julián de Médeci recibe diecinueve puñaladas y muere al instante. En la confusión, su hermano Lorenzo no aparece a la vista de los asesinos y se hace fuerte en la sacristía. El pueblo se entera y toma partido por los Médici. Lorenzo vence y la represión es feroz. El joven banquero y amante de las artes retoma las riendas y, de "_primer ciudadano_", se transforma en "_Seño_r".

—Exacto, había otro motivo, los _Pazzi _tenían un motivo oculto más allá del dinero y era la venganza por Rosa Pazzi.

La mente de Edward empezó a hacerse una idea del porqué de las fuerza en el empeño de ella en desacreditar una familia que causó terror en la suya, pero aun así deseaba que ella lo dijera por lo que la instó a seguir con su relato.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros, sigo sin entender?— Volvió a reiterar Edward.

—Toda mi vida, Edward, he odiado a los Médeci y a cualquiera que los defienda, fue algo inculcado en mi familia. Tú eres su más ferviente defensor contemporáneo y todo esto chocaba con mis creencias... y mis sentimientos hacia ti… todo aquello que me hacías sentir me ponía entre la espada y la pared —dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos volviendo a sentir esa incertidumbre entre el deber y el sentimiento.

Edward ya podía entender todo lo que sintió cuando por primera vez fue llamado al proyecto inicial, aquel que empezó todo, pero sabía que ella debía sacar todo eso de dentro por lo que la tomó en brazos y la instó a seguir.

—Yo hace algunos años heredé la fortuna de lo que queda de los _Pazzi. _Unas cuantas propiedades no confiscadas por los Médeci en el medioevo, la casa donde vivo y algunas reliquias renacentistas. Los Médeci, afectaron a mi familia de muchas maneras, pero la peor fue que tuve que crecer con odio y el odio no es una buena manera de vivir.

Edward comprendió al fin cuanto importaba aquella historia recién contada a ellos y una futura relación, si decidían darle rienda suelta a sus sentimientos tendrían que luchar con algo más que sus sentimientos, tendrían que lidiar con el odio que desde siglos acompañó a la familia de Isabella y que fue enseñada a sentir y que ahora estaba en contra posición con lo que había nacido entre ellos, ante él, "su enemigo".

—¿Dónde dejaste al niño?

—Con su nana en el hotel.

—Vamos, vistámonos y vayamos al hotel, deseo que veas algo.

Se vistieron en silencio e Isabella estaba aterrorizada de la no reacción hasta el momento de Edward. No era conocido por su paciencia, sino todo lo contrario, pero más le sorprendió que al estar vestidos le tomara la mano, le sonriera e iniciara el andar, cuesta abajo, juntos de regreso.

Al llegar al hotel, el pequeño Nico se encontraba con su nana jugando en el área social del hotel que tenía un área una zona pequeña con juegos infantiles.

Al verlos, Nico el niño corrió hacia su madre que lo tomó en brazos y sonriente extendió su pequeña manita hacia Edward que la tomó gustoso y dijo—: Míralo Isabella, ¿ves odio en este pequeño? Porque yo no. Llevo dos años esperando algo que no sabía que era y mucho menos que existía. Si tú puedes hacer un espacio para mí en la vida de ambos yo estaré allí para ustedes. Sé que debemos terminar de conocernos y que todo lo hicimos al revés, pero deseo intentarlo. No me importan los Médeci, los Pazzi, ni nuestro último proyecto con los Borgia. No me importa nada más que Nico y lo que tú y yo podemos construir. Por primera vez entiendo tu actitud hacia mí y ahora creo que comprendiéndola tenemos un futuro. Tienes en tus brazos un amor sublime, ningún odio o venganza cambiara eso.—Terminando de decir esto, tomó al niño de los brazos de ella para sostenerlo, mientras la acercaba hacia sí para besarla.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron ella se derritió en sus brazos dejándose llevar por ese exquisito gesto de amor, sin odios, solamente la creciente pasión y las ilusiones fundidas en ese beso que abrazaba sus labios.

Al separarse, Isabella con lágrimas en los ojos miró a su hijo en brazos de su padre y sin poder evitarlo entre lágrimas y risas los fundió a los tres en un largo abrazo suspirando y dejando por primera vez todos los resentimientos inculcados durante su vida en manos del perdón y la posibilidad de que el amor renaciese.

El pequeño Nico no pudiendo estarse quieto dentro de ese abrazo empezó a revolverse por lo que su padre le dejó en el suelo y éste corrió por el _lobby_ del hotel con su nana tras él. Mientras sus padres renovaban una promesa de amor, más allá de los estudios renacentistas, historias de amor fallidos y familias simbólicas del medioevo. Simplemente eran dos jóvenes profesionales que se besaban sellando con su beso el inicio de un nuevo comienzo y de una vida juntos.

FIN

…..

Sincretismo: Un **sincretismo** es un intento de conciliar doctrinas distintas. Comúnmente se entiende que estas uniones no guardan una coherencia sustancial. También se utiliza en alusión a la cultura o la religión para resaltar su carácter de fusión y asimilación de elementos diferentes.

. . .

Hola Chicas,no voy a disculparme porque sé que me he tomado casi un sabático este año y volver a escribir me ha tomado mucha organización, simplemente no tengo tiempo, pero aquí estoy y les prometo un regalito para Navidad. En enero como ya les he dicho a algunas de mis lectoras retorna SecondLife y el agente Masen al ataque.

Gracias Betzacosta por el apoyo mientras me acoplaba a mi musa perdida.

En twitter Katlync por si quieren contactarme.


End file.
